Big Red Appetite
by SoularFlare
Summary: When Ashley is asked to join her friend Layla and Extreme Expose for a night on ECW, she catches the attention of Snitsky and Kane isn't happy about it. He vows to protect her but when her theme becomes his private anthem, can he protect her from himself?
1. Best News Ever!

Big Red Appetite

Summery: When Ashley hooks up with her friend and newest Diva Search winner Layla and her Extreme Expose members on ECW, she catches the attention of Snitsky, who's already had his evil, beady little eyes on the ECW Diva. A certain Big Red Machine, who has vowed never to let Snitsky hurt another woman ever again, doesn't like the attention Snitsky's been giving the Dirty Diva. He promises to protect her from the ECW monster, but when her theme song becomes his private anthem can he protect her from what he fears most…himself? This fic is rated M: You have been forewarned. Get ready for some Kane/Ashley lovin'!!

Waiting and traveling around for SmackDown! was pretty boring, but Ashley Massaro couldn't have been more excited if she was told she was going to meet the queen of England and hang out with Prince William. Squealing and shaking her blonde hair wildly, she danced around her Milan hotel room, her cell phone still clutched tightly in her hand. She'd just gotten off the phone with Layla, who had just asked her to be a part of the next edition of Extreme Expose in London, England! This was the first time in a few months that Ashley would actually get to see her friend face-to-face, and on top of that she was going to get to put on a sexy show? This was almost as good as Playboy™! She loved Milano and apparently Milano (and hopefully London) loved her too!

She flopped down on her bed, giggling. Flipping open her phone, she sent a text to her ex and good friend, Matt Hardy, who was currently one floor above her, "I'm going to be on Extreme Expose, aren't ya jealous?" When the message was sent, she sat up and tossed the phone down onto the bedspread. Peeling off her red and pink stripped socks, she padded into the bathroom and turned on the water in her walk-in shower. As the water heated she finished undressing and waited until the steam began to fog the mirror. Ten minutes later she was clean and feeling better than she had in weeks. With Khali attacking her, losing to that skank Melina at Wrestlemania and dealing with that psycho Jillian, she was beginning to loose her mind, but she saw the invitation from the current Diva Search winner as a good omen, and hoped that things were finally going to go her way. Shrugging into one of the hotel's emblazoned cotton bathrobes, she wrapped a towel around her damp head, enjoying the feel of the leftover steam and the smell of her body wash. Wiping the mirror off with a dry face cloth, Ashley brushed her teeth and blow-dried her hair. After pulling a thick black headband with a red rose glued to it over her freshly dried, currently dyed hair, she put on some eyeliner and lip gloss and shuffled back into the bedroom, where she found her phone lit up with a reply from Matt.  
"Yeah, actually I am jealous…of you. I'd kill to be in the presence of Layla, Kelly-Kelly and Brooke too."

Snickering, Ashley sent a wounded face in reply, and proceeded to get dressed. After pulling on her pink, mid-drift baring tube top, fishnet sleeves, black plaid miniskirt, and pink fishnet stockings, she laced up her thick-soled black commando boots and stood to clean up the mess her wet feet left on the floor. Her phone then pinged with another message, this one from one of her best friends Paul London; "Ya ready to hit the streets, muffin?"  
She sent back an affirmation then hung the towel and robe up behind the bathroom door. Grabbing her purse, she headed out the door, making sure it was locked behind her. She tucked her phone into her purse and zipped it up, only to have the zipper get stuck on something. She continued to fiddle with it, not paying much attention to her surroundings. Turning the corner down the hall, she found herself running into something large, hard and warm. Bouncing back a few steps she looked up and stared into the face of Kane.  
"Oops," she flushed. "I'm so sorry Kane! I wasn't paying attention!"  
He blinked, unfazed by the sudden contact.  
"I hope my thick head didn't hurt ya," she said, giggling nervously and shifting from foot to foot.  
He grunted, tossing his head nonchalantly. "Eh. What about you?"  
"Oh, uh, I'm fine. I'm really sorry! Um…" her nerves tingled with worry. Kane was renowned for having a fiery temper, the last thing she needed with her leg on the mend would be to incur his wrath.  
"I'm not going to eat you, you know," he said, and she could have sworn he was grinning.  
Chuckling softly and mentally smacking herself, she smiled widely. Nodding, she slung her purse over her shoulder. "I'm really sorry again for running into you. See ya later!" she side-stepped him with a cheery little wave and continued on down the hallway. The Big Red Machine simply stared after her and shook his head before heading back to his room.

Downstairs, Paul and Brian Kendrick were sitting and waiting for her in the lobby, along with Matt. "Hey guys," she greeted, "ready to roll?" she asked as she came upon them. A twenty-something Italian guy and his buddy walked past, each giving the Dirty Diva a thorough look-over, but scurried away as they caught the looks her three male companions were sending their way. Laughing and shaking her head, Ashley grabbed both Matt and Paul's arms and dragged them out of the hotel, calling for Brian to hurry up. Grinning, he followed his team mate, manager, and friend out the doors and into the fashionable city of Milan.


	2. Milan Loves the WWE!

Huzzah for chapter two!!! This is probably the fastest idea-coming-up-with ever for me!! I'm usually pretty slow about updating, with my writer's block tendencies…meep On another note, I really hope I got Teddy's personality here, I haven't watched him much, but from what I've seen, it feel's like I've pretty much nailed it…for more die-hard Teddy fans, correct me if I messed up, yes?

Last chapter, Ashley got some fantastic news from her friend Layla on ECW, and had a little run-in with Kane.

Chapter Two: Milan Loves the WWE!!

By six o' clock, Ashley and her boys had collapsed into the chairs in the hotel lobby, laden with shopping bags, (most of them Ashley's), windblown and breathless with laughter. They had spent most of the day taking pictures and signing autographs for so many fans it was amazing, and it only made Ashley even more stoked to be there. It was apparent that Milan really _did_ love her. They were making their way to the elevator when they ran into to Kristal who was, as always, on the arm of SmackDown's General Manager Theodore Long.  
"Hey Teddy," Ashley near-shouted. "What's up?"  
"Holla, holla, ya'll," Teddy crowed when he saw them, ruffling the rose on Ashley's headband and throwing his arms around the shoulders of the tag team champs. Kristal and Ashley acknowledged each other happily and instantly began talking about the shopping Milan had to offer, rustling their many shopping bags and showing off their newest wares. Needless to say, many-a "oh how _cute_" and "that's so pretty!" were exchanged.  
Brian, Paul and Matt all greeted the couple enthusiastically, and nodded eagerly when asked if they were enjoying their time in Milan.  
"I'm glad to hear that, playa's, I really am. This is a fantastic city, and tonight we were going to celebrate our being here with a night on the town. Ya'll up for some partying?"  
"Hell yes," the blonde Diva blurted out, grinning widely, and the boys echoed her sentiments emphatically.  
"That's good to hear, ya'll, real good. We'll be heading out around eight, now, so ya'll playa's best start getting ready, ya hear?"

As they bid their temporary farewells, the foursome stepped into an empty elevator and pressed their respective buttons. When the doors clicked shut, Ashley let out a loud whoop, and began pounding on the steel walls of the elevator. "We're going to party!!" she cried. "In _Milan_!! Italy!!!"  
Brian laughed. "That's usually where Milan is." Paul and Matt snickered and Ashley smacked his shoulder.  
"Make fun of me, I don't care," she said, hands on her hips. "Because we are about to go _partying_ in _Milan_, the most fashionable city in the world. This is going to be awesome!!" Jumping up and down, Ashley laughed when Brian lifted her off the ground and spun her excitedly. They stumbled into the hallway on her floor, nearly knocking down a middle-aged couple and their shopping bags.  
"Oh no," Ashley gasped and bowed repeatedly. "_Scusili prego__, Signore, Signora,_ _sono così spiacente_! _Siete ferite?_"  
The couple merely smiled and shook their heads. "_No, no, per niente,_" the man assured her. The woman leaned towards her husband and whispered something in his ear. He muttered back quietly before scrutinizing her closely. The woman whispered more insistently to him and he rolled his eyes. "_Sono spiacente, ma io dovete chiedere, siete Ashley? Ashley Massaro?_"  
Ashley stood there, stunned and gaping like a fish. Snapping out of it, she blinked and nodded. "Uh, oh, _si, sono Ashley._"  
The woman clapped her hands. "_Lo ho conosciuto! La nostra figlia è un grande ventilatore di il vostro! E siete Matt, Paul e Brian, destra?_" she pointed at each of the boys as she spoke.  
At the sounds of their names, the three pointed at themselves, and then nodded furiously.  
The woman clutched her husband's arm excitedly and began ruffling through her purse, muttering in her native Italian tongue. She pulled her hand from the bag and held up an old Polaroid camera, nodding hopefully.  
"_Si, si, naturalmente!_" Ashley cried, grabbing her three companions and pulling them forward. Throwing her arms around Brian and Paul's shoulders, and Matt giving her bunny ears from behind, she threw out her devil's horns and smiled widely.  
"OK," the woman said. "_Uno, due, tre!_" She snapped the picture and pulled it out, waving it around to help it dry and garbling her thanks in Italian. Ashley thanked her in return, pulled a Sharpie from her own purse, and reached out for the picture in the woman's hand. They each signed it above their heads and Ashley wrote on the white strip along the bottom, "_Forza Italia!_"  
Taking the picture back, the woman reached to shake Ashley's hand, but the Diva hugged her instead. Matt, Paul and Brian shook her husband's hand and _gratzie_'d as best they could, and they bid goodbye to the excited couple. As the foursome continued on their way, Paul tugged on a lock of Ashley's red and blonde hair.  
"Hey, where'd you learn to speak Italian like that?" he asked, tangling his fingers in the multi-colored strands  
Brian smacked his partner's hand away. "Yeah, there's no way you picked all that up from the dictionary on the plane."  
The blonde beauty smirked. "Don't be jealous, I learned Italian ages ago."  
Matt chuckled. "Don't let her fool you, she bought the learning CD's."  
Paul's eyes widened slightly as it dawned on him. "So _that's_ what you were listening to that you couldn't tell us!" Brian cracked up and Ashley glared at her ex.  
"Gee, thanks Hardy," she complained. Brian laughed harder at Paul and Matt's snickering, and the Diva planted a heavy-soled boot into his mid-section, pushing him back into the wall. The sudden loss of wind silenced him, and Ashley cheered victoriously as she sprinted down the hall to her door. Sliding the key card through the stripe reader, she entered and they could hear the sounds of her struggling out of her clothes as the door shut. Sticking her head and bra-strap clad shoulder out the door one last time, she called, "You can pick me up at quarter till, boys!" before slamming the heavy wooden door closed again. The last thing they heard before heading into the stairwell was a blast of Saliva and the cry of, "I love Milan!" Shaking their heads, they took the stairs two at a time, eager themselves for their night on the town.

-stares blankly- This chapter feels kinda filler-y to me. Did it feel like that to anyone else? It can't be filler yet, it's only the second chapter…Aw man, there goes my focus, I can feel it…Anyway, _please_ hang in there, I promise, (hope) that it'll be better next time…


	3. Milan Can Party!

Ok, Translation time!!

_Scusili prego _-Please excuse us  
_Sono cosi spiacente _-I'm so sorry  
_Siete ferite? _-Are you hurt?  
_No, no, per niente _-no, no, not at all  
_Sono spiacente, ma io dovete chiedere, siete Ashley? _- I'm sorry, but I must ask, are you Ashley?  
_Si, sono Ashley _-Yes, I'm Ashley  
_Lo ho conosciuto! La nostra figlia è un grande ventilatore di il vostro! E siete Matt, Paul e Brian, destra? _-I knew it! Our daughter is a big fan of yours! And you're Matt, Paul, and Brian, right?  
_Si, si, naturalmente! _-Yes, yes, of course!  
_Uno, due, tre! _-One, two three!  
_Forza Italia!_ – Force Italy, the Italian Force, go Italy, it has many meanings.  
_Gratzie_ –thank you

Thanks for waiting for those, friends…-laughs- Keep on enjoying the Kane/Ashley goodness, which will (kinda) make an appearance in this chapter!

At seven thirty, Ashley was hurriedly putting the finishing touches on her hair and make-up. She was only clad in a brand new black and red bustier, a pair of matching flimsy underwear, and thigh-high fishnets held up by a lacy suspender belt that matched her intimates. She'd deliberately turned off her phone and hopped in the shower right away after leaving the boys to themselves, but it turned out that her hair was proving to be a difficult task. She'd blow-dried, wetted, crimped, curled, straightened, gelled, hair-sprayed, tied up, brushed back, moussed, braided, clipped, and bobby-pinned her hair at least a thousand times, and she began to grow frantic as time seemingly sped up and left her in the dust. Finally settling on a Lolita 'do that was curly, wavy _and_ braided, she carefully applied the remainder of her make-up, painting her pouty lips a deep red and extending her lashes with multiple coats of mascara. Taking her eyeliner pencil, the used the foamy tipped end to smudge the black lines around her eyes, lengthening the dark outlines to just outside each eyelid in a little 'wing'. Spreading a bit of pink blush on a brush, she dusted it across her cheekbones, and then packed her cosmetics away. Inspecting the final product in the mirror, she couldn't help but giggle excitedly. In just a little while, she was going to be living it up in the city of Milan, and she just hoped it would be ready for her. Scurrying into the bedroom, her clock screamed the time, seven thirty-five.

"Shit!" Ashley cried out, rustling through her many shopping bags acquired during the day's outing. She scrambled around for a few minutes before pulling out short, puffy black skirt that had mesh layers that stuck out like flower petals from underneath the satin top layer. She stepped into the skirt quickly, swearing under her breath as her feet caught on the netting a few times. Finally dressed, she pulled on her black fishnet sleeves and slipped into a pair of red high-heeled, calf-length boots. As she finished lacing and zipping them up, a knock came at the door.  
"Coming!" she called, scrambling round to pick up the mess she'd made in the clothes, towels, hair products and shoes.  
The knocks became more incessant and she could hear stifled laughter coming from outside in the hallway.  
"Oh Ashley…" she heard Matt call in a sing-song voice. "Come out come out, where ever you are…"  
"Yeah, quit wasting time!" Paul snickered. "You're supposed to save the dramatic entrance for Milan, not us!"  
She threw one of the boots she'd worn earlier in the day at the door and laughed. "Hold your horses boys, this one's worth waiting for!"  
At seven forty-seven, Matt began pounding beats on the wooden door, and Paul joined him as Brian beat-boxed along.  
"Alright, alright, I'm coming!" and grabbing a black sequined pocket book, she headed towards the door.  
Upon hearing her boot clacks approaching, Matt began a drum roll while Paul dug down deep for his best ring announcer voice, causing Ashley to break into laughter, "And now, weighing in at a weight that's way too little for her own good, from the awesome city of Milan, she is the future WWE Women's Champion, ASHLEY!"  
And with that, at seven fifty on a cool Milan night, the Dirty Diva flung her hotel door open with a flourish and revealed herself, posing and gesturing as Brian and Matt pretended to take pictures.

Stepping out of the room, she shut the door behind her and took the awaiting arms of Brian and Paul. She skipped excitedly, pulling her friends along towards the elevator. There, they met Batista, who was looking suave in black pants and a white button down shirt. Not too much, but definitely more dressed up than her jeans and T-shirts boys.  
"Hey, Dave," Ashley greeted. "Are you heading out with us?"  
The former Heavyweight Champ gave her an appreciative twice-over and smirked as Brian's hand snaked around her waist possessively before nodding. "Teddy invited seemingly everyone along. I hear he's even paying for everything."  
Paul and Matt traded high-fives. "Fuckin right," the diva crowed, patting Brian's arm excitedly. Stepping into the elevator, they were joined two floors later by Booker and Sharmelle, who eyed Matt wearily but climbed in all the same. Putting himself between his wife and the Version One, the King nodded in greeting to Batista, London and Kendrick as his Queen began chattering with Ashley.  
They reached the lobby moments later, and found a hefty bunch of the SmackDown roster hanging around.

Promptly at eight, Teddy ushered them out of the hotel and into the streets, where three limos sat in wait. Choosing the limo in front, Ashley motioned her three escorts to follow her. They all clambered in and Ashley shrieked with laughter as Paul and Brian squished her in between them. Theodore and Kristal were the last to climb in and the General Manager poked his head up front to give the driver directions.  
"So Mr. Long where are we headed," Chris Benoit asked as their boss settled back down and straightened his tie.  
"Well, playas an associate of mine told me a great deal about some hot spots here in the great city of Milan, so we're going to hit as many as possible!"  
This was met with cheers and whistles and Teddy grinned before continuing. "We'll be hitting Club Privé Bizzarre, La Gare Club Privé, VENUS, El Marocco, Pussycat…"  
As Teddy's list went on, (and on, and on, and on), Ashley only grew more and more excited.

They reached their first stop, La Gare Club Privé, moments later, and as Ashley stepped out of the limo, aided by Paul and Brian, she gazed in awe at the building in front of her. It was sleek, not at all like the mortar and brick buildings around it, and every time the doors opened she caught a glimpse of rooms bathed in a deep, red glow.  
"Oh..." she gasped, and then she jumped up and down. "Oh, oh, oh!! Brian, Brian, come on!!!" she tugged on his arm as Benoit and the rest of their car emptied into the street, followed by the other two limos.  
It was then that she noticed the line waiting outside the club, and the sudden gasps and cheers as the some of the Italian public realized who they all were. Catching themselves, they waved and shook hands with the crowd. Running up and down the velvet roped line, Brian and Paul high-fived as many fans as they could reach, before tackling Ashley and lifting her into the air. Batista, Benoit, MVP, Michelle, Booker and Sharmelle got the crowd even more pumped, and as her two friends let her back down to the ground, she found herself scooped up in a pair of strong arms, being propelled towards the club doors.

Sitting at a secluded table with Brian, Matt, Batista, Michelle, and Kennedy, Ashley stirred her Italian Screwball with a swizzle stick and laughed as Kennedy and Dave did impressions. Paul came to the table with a guest, and they were surprised to see Santino Marella, the WWE's new Intercontinental Champion. He nodded appreciatively in the punk diva's direction.  
"Screwball," he said. "Good drink for partying."  
"Damn right!" Ashley nodded in agreement, toasting him with her sugar-rimmed hurricane glass.  
"Come," he motioned for her to get up. "I show you Italian Margarita."  
Ashley stared, amazed and excited. "They have_ margaritas_ here? Oh my _God_, I love Milan!!"  
Taking his hand, Ashley stood, waving to her laughing friends as she followed him to the bar. Sitting on a stool, Santino ordered the drink in Italian, and when it came, handed it to the blonde woman next to him.  
"Try," he offered.  
She took a sip and she was blown away by the strong taste. "Holy shit, what's in this?" she asked, taking in a mouthful.  
Marella nodded. "Amaretto almond and Jose Cuervo," he explained. "Makes for stronger...flavor as you say? Not so much alcohol."  
"Well it's fuckin delicious," she declared, taking another drink and standing. "Let's freakin dance!!" She pulled him off his stool and led him out onto the floor, holding her glass carefully above her head. As they reached a spot near the center of the club, a breezy, almost primal trance song filled the room.  
"Oh my fuckin God! This music is awesome!"  
The IC laughed. "Italy is renowned for its club music. It's often compared to England's club scene."  
Ashley, who'd never been to England before, merely nodded. She'd find out on ECW next week, wouldn't she? She had to force back a squeal. Santino, who was a very good dancer, explained more about his country, and before long, the song was over, and Ashley's glass was empty.  
"I gotta go get me another one of these! See ya later!!" and she headed back for the bar.

Superstars came and went as some moved on to or came in with their experiences from the other clubs, and since her dance with Santino she'd made three more trips to the bar, danced twice with Batista, (much to Brian's chagrin), tried a glass of Limoncello at Teddy's request and ended up drinking three, had a go on the dance floor with Brian to ease his annoyance, downed two beers, and suddenly she wasn't feeling too good. She knew she was drunk, because she didn't get that way that often, and suddenly the room was getting too small. When she felt the things around her start to close in, she stood from the table she was sharing with Brian and Finlay, leaning on her chair for support.  
"Hey Ash, you ok?" Brian asked, concerned.  
"Y-yeah, I just need some air, that's all," and she weaved her way out of the club.

Making her way out the door, Ashley took a deep breath. Her legs felt a little Jell-O-y. She noticed one of the limos sitting near the curb and opened the door, collapsing into the back seat. This would have been fine had there not been someone already there.  
"Kane! Shit, you're just not having much luck with me today, are ya mister?" She said, crawling onto the seat across from the Big Red Machine. Feeling her stomach wiggle unpleasantly, she lay on her side and closed her eyes.  
Kane, who was drinking a bottle of domestic Italian beer, leaned forward, a little concerned.  
"You alright?"  
She nodded. "I think so...my stomach feels funny..."  
Kane blinked and his anxiety swelled. "You didn't drink out of a glass you left unattended, did you?"  
She shook her head. "I don't think so. I just don't normally drink this much, ya know?"  
The brother of the Undertaker sniffed and leaned back, his worry ebbing. "Don't throw up on my shoes, then."  
"How gentlemanly," she remarked dryly, peaking at him through one eye.  
"Well it's not my fault you're drunk."  
She flipped over on her back. "Yeah, you're right. It's just so awesome, you know?" she looked at him from the corner of her eye. "Partying in the city of Milan, it's easy to get carried away...except you're not getting carried away. Why aren't you inside, living it up?"  
Kane grunted. "I only came because Mark bugged me all night. This party thing just isn't my scene."  
Ashley nodded and closed her eyes. She could understand. "Sometimes ya just wanna chill out on your own. But isn't that kinda...lonely?"  
Kane stared at her thoughtfully, but didn't reply. Soon her breathing softened and evened out, and he knew she was asleep. Looking at his watch, he wondered why he wasn't. It was two-thirty in the morning. He knocked on the window that separated them from the driver, and he heard the engine shudder to life.

Soon they were pulling up beside the hotel and Kane lifted Ashley from the back seat. He told the driver that he could return to the club, and moments later the limo was out of sight. Carrying the passed-out diva into the empty lobby, he lay her gently on a couch and found himself staring at her.  
Hell, dressed up pretty and no one really got to see ya, he thought. Sucks to be them.  
Turning away, he headed towards the elevator, but not before he spared the sleeping woman one last, long glance.

-Sighs- Whew!! Well, there ya go!! Some Kane and Ashley-ness!! Here's where it really starts!! YAY FOR THE BIG RED MACHINE AND THE DIRTY DIVA!!!!  
-Collapses and immediately falls asleep- See ya'll playas next time!!


	4. Breakfast with a Big Red Machine

Ah, I'm so glad you all liked the last chapter! (All two of you…-sighs and collapses-) Anyway, just for you two diehard readers, a whole new chapter!! Enjoy!!

BTW, a quick note, Ashley's leg IS hurt, she won't appear on SmackDown, (as per last night), and Brian and Paul have yet to loose the Championships. (Damn Deuce and Domino!!! I hate you!!!!) Fear not, I will catch up with the timeline from Friday!! (Hey, at least Kane won his match, and Michelle kicked Jillian's ass!! I find it impossible that I can still hear after her "singing". I sure dogs all over Italy were howling!!)

Ashley slowly felt herself becoming aware of her surroundings and groaned as her head pounded to life. At the touch of something behind her, she vaguely wondered who else was lying in the bed. Stiffly rolling over, she begrudgingly opened her eyes, awaiting the harsh light of the sun. Except the sun didn't come, and that wasn't a body next to her body, it was the back of a couch. Sitting up in alarm, Ashley tried to hurry her limping brain along so she could figure out how she'd gotten where she ended up, but no answer came. She sat up and swung her legs off the couch, and suddenly she heard voices, loud voices, and the opening of a door, and too many people trying to get into it at once. The people coming towards her sounded anxious and worried, and the scrambled diva peered into the dim lighting, but she was unable to recognize the dark shapes approaching.  
"She left without her purse! Why would she leave without her purse?" she heard Matt ask angrily.  
"I don't know, man!" Her synapses flared at the sound of Brian's frantic voice. "She said she was going for air! I had another drink, and when she didn't come back right away, I figured she was dancing with freaking Batista again!" he spat out the name almost vehemently. "It wasn't until Paul asked that I realized she was really gone!"  
"God damn it Spanky!" Paul exclaimed. "She was drunk as anything; she could be anywhere, with anyone! Diva or no, she's still a skinny, light-weighted, defenseless woman!"  
"What the fuck…?" Ashley mumbled, wondering if she was dreaming.  
The voices stopped, and then suddenly, "Holy shit! Ashley, what the fuck happened to you? Don't you ever fuckin disappear like that again!!" Brian launched himself at the startled blonde and enfolded her in his arms, sighing with relief and rocking her back and forth. Matt and Paul hurried over after him, and Matt started yelling, something the Dirty Diva's pounding head did not take well.  
"Where the fuck did you go? We've been searching all over this God damn city for you!! How could you leave the club without telling one of us?"  
With that last line, the memories of the night suddenly came crashing down on her head, and Ashley stared dumbly. The last thing she remembered was lying down in the limo and…  
"Kane…" she whispered, blinking dazedly.  
At this, Matt pulled her out of Brian's embrace and shook her, reinforcing the throbbing in her cranium. "Kane? What did he do? Did he force you to leave with him? I swear I'll…"  
The punk diva cut him off, pinching the bridge of her nose gingerly. "Matt, chill. He didn't do anything. I just remember climbing into the limo, and he was there. I guess he brought me back here, because we talked for a little bit; I must have fallen asleep because next thing I know, I'm waking up and being tackled to death."  
Brian grinned sheepishly and pulled on a lock of his shaggy hair. "Well you had me fuckin worried to death! Jesus H. Christ, Ashley, anything could have happened to you!"  
Ashley hung her head. "I'm sorry guys. I guess I drank a little too much, because I really only meant to get some air. I must have been more under the table than I thought."  
Matt ruffled her hair, which was already tousled from sleep. "I never thought I'd say this, but thank God for Kane?"  
Ashley grimaced. "Not if he just left me here on this couch, damn it!" she cried indignantly. "First he tells me not to puke on his shoes, and then he just dumps me? What the crap, man?" she shook her head furiously, and found that the movement didn't agree with her much either. "Oh…" she hissed, bringing a hand to her forehead and clenching her eyes shut.  
Brian wrapped an arm around her shoulders and helped her stand. "Come on, back to bed with you."  
She let him lead her without any resistance. "What time is it, anyway?"  
Paul checked his watch. "It'd be four thirty-five, little missy. Way past your bed time."  
Brian led her in a tentative step forward, and she stumbled.  
"Why is the world spinning?"  
"Crap, you're not gonna puke are you?" Matt asked wearily. "Because we already had to watch Finlay…"  
Brian shushed him and lifted her up, wrapping his other arm around her knees. "OK, Princess, time to tuck you in."  
Ashley moaned and shifted, burying her face in his neck. "Goodnight," she mumbled.  
"I'm so glad we're going to remember this and she's not," Matt couldn't help but whisper as they loaded into the elevator.

When Ashley awoke again it was eleven-thirty, and while the pain in her head had not disappeared, it had lessened considerably. Groaning, she opened her eyes to find herself still dressed, the curtains closed, her hair down and brushed out, and a bottle of Excedrin on the night table next to a plastic cup full of water. Unable to help the grin spreading across her face, the blonde woman sat up and read the note lying underneath the headache killers.  
"Take it easy, alright? We're going to defend our titles and Matt's gonna kick some Chavo ass!! Wish us luck, not that we'll need it!! Love, Brian and Paul" The note said 'and Paul,' but the writing and style screamed Brian, and she smiled.

Groggily, she tossed two pills in her mouth and downed the water before standing and heading to the bathroom.  
"Holy fuck, I look like shit!" she moaned, pulling at her left eyelid and smearing what remained of her make-up. Her ankle was throbbing slightly, so she limped to the shower and turned the water on full blast. Peeling off her wrinkled, sleep-creased clothes, she stepped into the shower and cleaned herself up quickly. Then, moving her various soaps and shampoos, she sat in the tiny corner and let the steaming water fall on her injured foot, where she stayed until the water began to sting with cold. Forcing herself up, she felt her back pop a bit and scolded her achy body.  
"No more of that shit, ya hear me?" she said into the mirror, feeling the hurt melt away. Throwing on the robe behind the door and tying it loosely, she walked into the bedroom on her revitalized feet and dressed in simple grey and pink sweats, a white tank top with the words 'hot momma' studded onto the front, and slipped on her rainbow polka-dotted socks and white sneakers. Running a brush through her hair, she tied it back and went down to the dinning room, where, thankfully, breakfast was still waiting for her. Heading towards the long buffet table, her sudden good mood sank as her tired eyes rested on the Big Red Machine, leaver of women on hotel couches.  
"Gee, fancy seeing you here," he grinned knowingly at her and checked out her comfortable clothing. "Leather and fishnets, drunk and passed out, and now sweat pants! Yet another side of the Dirty Diva revealed!" He filled his plate with eggs and English muffins before turning towards the beverages. "You know, you really know how to party!" he said, tearing off a piece of muffin with his teeth and saluting her with the rest.  
"Glad you enjoyed it, it was my freaking pleasure," she muttered sarcastically, following him reluctantly down the line and pouring a cup of coffee.  
Kane raised his eyebrows as he chose a table and sat down. "Now is that any way to treat the guy who helped you out?"  
Ashley put her food down and slammed her hands on the table, making the silverware rattle. "By leaving me on the couch? Yeah, thanks a lot for that!" she snapped.  
Frowning deeply, Kane loaded his fork with scrambled eggs. "Well gee, sorry our room numbers aren't tattooed on our forearms, sweetheart." he said shortly before shoving the fork in his mouth and chewing furiously.  
Suddenly, inexplicably, the Diva felt sheepish, foolish and even guilty, and pink spread across her face. "Oh..." she said softly, hanging her head a bit."You're right...sorry...Um, see ya later," her voice was tiny as she lifted her hands and picked up her bowl of Lucky Charms and plate of toast.  
"Hey, where are you going?" Kane asked as she turned away.  
"Um, back to my room, I'm still pretty tired..." she muttered, avoiding his gaze.  
The heavyweight smiled and sighed apologetically. "Hey, you don't have to leave on my account," he said, waving his hands at the seat across from him. "Sit down, rest your ankle."  
Hesitantly, the blonde hovered over the table before sitting down at his second gestured insistence.  
"So um...why are you still here?" she asked slowly, reaching out for conversation. "Shouldn't you be getting ready for your match? Matt and the others are already gone, you know."  
Kane shrugged. "I'll get there eventually. Taylor and Regal are in no hurry, I'm sure," he gave a slight chuckle and Ashley couldn't help but smile and silently agree with him. They sat in silence for awhile eating their respective breakfasts, but that ended when Kane hit the woman across from him in the nose with a small piece of egg. Gasping and sputtering, Ashley glared at him, but stopped the angry flow of words about to erupt from her mouth when she saw the silly grin on his face. It was a look she never would have expected on the face of one of the most feared men in the WWE. Another fluffy, yellow projectile launched in her direction caused her to laugh, and Kane pointed towards her with his catapult fork.  
With the tension finally broken, Ashley felt that her earlier, accusatory words had been overlooked and forgiven. Grinning slyly, the SmackDown diva tore off a buttered bit of toast and flicked it at him, hitting him square between the eyes. Her crow of victory was short lived, however, and Ashley shrieked as a piece of cantaloupe fell in her coffee cup, sloshing its contents over the rim slightly.

A dozen more breakfast bullets later, the two stood and began walking out of the dinning room, laughing at their childishness.  
"So good luck tonight, yeah?" Ashley told him, wishing she could go and wrestle too.  
Kane winked almost conspiratorially. "Don't worry about me. Just pray for Taylor and Regal, hm?" and Ashley giggled, and they climbed into the elevator.  
Standing next to her, Kane nudged his much smaller companion and grinned. "So. Lucky Charms, huh? What were they out of Frosted Flakes?"  
Sighing and nodding solemnly, barely able to suppress the smile that felt infectious, she replied, "Yeah, and Wheaties, too, can you believe that?" She threw up her hands in feigned exasperation, making him chuckle. "What the hell is that about?"  
"You should write a letter," he said, his shocked voice laced with sarcasm. The elevator pinged and the doors opened, letting her out into the hallway.  
"Well have fun tonight," she said. "See ya later!" Wriggling her fingers, she turned away, giving the Big Red Machine one last chance to get a good look at her.  
"Hell, she looks good even in sweats," he mumbled to himself, shaking his head as the large metal doors shut her from view.

Ah, is it happening? Well, the getting to know each other/friends bit, ya. The romance and the chewy, gooey, Kane and Ashley filled center? Nah, you gotta get through all the other layers first!! As Ashley said, "This one's worth waiting for!" So stick around, and review if you want!! (BTW, if anyone has any suggestions for a better ending, please tell me, I was stuck on how to end it for like, an hour. It still feels wrong to me. Maybe I'm just weird…)  
XOXO,  
Bijouterie


	5. Loss and Gain

Woooo, so Kane and Ashley were getting pretty chummy last chapter, teehee!! But the best is yet to come!! And now, it's time that I caught up with the storyline, ya? No more Titles for Paul and Brian, and that SUCKS!!! grr, grr (BTW, anyone else mad that HBK won last night? And that Matt lost? And that the Cena/Michaels match took almost an HOUR? Ridiculous…oh, and poor Maria…) And yes, I am aware that I picked a House show to put Ashley in EE, and I WILL change that…That leaves London, England, which is where ECW just was, but ya know what, you can live with it! invokes creative license BOOYAH

Ashley sat stunned on her bed, her two best friends standing in the middle of the room despondently. This was not how the Dirty Diva imagined her night going…

The blonde paced the length of her room anxiously, waiting for her boys to come back and celebrate. She eyed the clock for the umpteenth time, eleven thirty-five.  
Where were they?  
Flopping down on her bed, she sighed. Five nail biting minutes later, a knock came at the door. "Hey boys!" She crowed, flinging the door open. "How'd it…go?" her enthusiasm faded immediately as she saw Paul's bandaged chest, Brian's depressed face, and their belt-less waists. "Oh…oh no…guys I'm so sorry…" she moved to hug them both, but Paul just pushed past her, wringing his hands in agitation.  
"It's all my fault! I missed on the Moon Sault and left Brian alone!"  
His partner stepped into the room, returning Ashley's embrace with a one-armed hug. "Look, there was nothing you could have done. You didn't know he would move out of the way."  
"This sucks!! I should have been there!" Ashley said, her eyes welling in frustration. "Fucken Jillian and this damn leg! I should have gone anyway!" She sat on the bed, staring at the floor as the former Champs stood around arms hanging limply at their sides.

And now, there was silence. "I'm sorry," Paul whispered.  
"Look, it's not your fault. You can win them back! It's not like you haven't beaten Deuce and Domino before!" Ashley cried, punching the palm of her hand with her fist. "What we need is a Mixed Tag Team match!!"  
"But your leg, and what if you get injured again?" Brian asked, his brows knotted with worry.  
Ashley tossed her hair over her shoulder. "Pfft, what's Cherry going to do to hurt me?"  
"It's not Cherry I'm worried about," Paul muttered, rubbing his temples with his index finger and thumb.  
"Look, by that time, my leg should be fine! I know how to make a tag if someone bigger than me enters the ring. Look, let's talk to Teddy, we'll get you those titles back!" her eyes flared in determination.  
Knowing there was no dissuading her, the boys nodded and flopped onto the bed, one on each side of the diva.  
"This bites," Brian sighed, puffing out a breath and wrapping an arm around his manager's.  
"Well, it could be worse," Paul reasoned, an arm draped over his injured ribs. "We could be Regal and Taylor right now."  
At this, Ashley perked up. "What happened to them, did Kane kick their asses?"  
"Hell yeah, but not before those British twits took it to him. They totally dominated first half of the match. Then Kane took over and they ran like little pussies."  
"Yeah," Brian laughed. "And now that have to face Kane in a Tag Team match, and Kane's partner is the Boogeyman!"  
Ashley huffed and crossed her arms. "Serves them right." Unwinding herself from Brian, Ashley stood. "Well boys, I need a pick-me-up snack. You two stay here and chill. Want anything?" She grabbed her purse off the night table.  
"Yeah, my belt back," Paul muttered, covering his eyes with his arm.  
"That'll have to wait for a few weeks, friend." She threw on some slippers, which were purple and fuzzy, and headed for the door. "Be back in a bit-for real this time." And she left the room.

Some time later, Ashley sat just outside the hotel doors with a strawberry and chocolate chip gelato. The street was empty, save for the occasional car and the air was just cool enough to keep her frozen treat from melting. Poking her little plastic spoon into the cup of ice cream, she sighed heavily.  
"Yeah, I guess you'd have a right to be depressed."  
Looking up, she saw Kane standing above her in the doorjamb, wearing his ring pants and a grey T-shirt.  
"What're you doing here?" she asked, brushing some hair from her face. When he stepped out to sit by her, she saw the bruises on his face and some peaking out from under his sleeves. "Oh my God, they really _did_ do a little number on you!" she gaped, her eyes wide. "Are you OK?"  
He shrugged her off. "Feh, this is nothing. What about you, how're you holding up?" he knocked his head on top of hers gently.  
She sighed again. "I don't know. I'm just…mad at myself, I guess."  
He raised an eyebrow. "Why's that?"  
"I should have been there for them!" she cried as though it were obvious and shaking her head. "I should have been there to cheer them on, to help them, _some_thing!" She punched the thigh of her wounded ankle reproachfully, glaring.  
"I don't think you being there would have made any difference, he said softy. Her head snapped up so fast her neck cracked, and her eyes were burning.  
"What's that supposed to—" she began hotly, before he cut her off with a hand on her arm and a look.  
"I wasn't presuming anything," he said, removing his hand and continuing. "What I _meant_ was that Deuce and Domino just would have figured you in and found a way to get around you. Hell, they might have used that idiot Jillian's jealousy to their advantage for all we know. Either way, they were winning those titles. The desire for a title…surpasses everything. You'll do just about anything; do you know what I mean?"  
Ashley sniffled and nodded. She'd felt that desire to be Women's Champion when facing that brainless twit Melina. She'd fallen short, yes, but the thought of being the owner of that belt had made her almost crazy.  
The Dirty Diva stirred her gelato thoughtfully. "I guess you're right. All three of you are right. And that makes going into that mixed Tag Team match and winning back those titles that much sweeter."  
Her statement had been simple enough, but Kane was a tad confused, and even more shocked. "Mixed Tag Team match," he repeated, looking at her with narrowed eyebrows.  
She nodded determinedly. "I'm going to speak to Teddy tomorrow, or later on today I guess, and get permission for the match, as soon as Paul's fit to fight again."  
"But that's crazy!" Kane exclaimed, waving his arms around. "Deuce and Domino might hurt you for real! Those two are not considerate fighters! They're just out to hurt people, like that freak Khali!"  
"Look, I've made up my mind," she said with same finality she'd used upstairs but a mere half-hour before, and he ceased his concerned raving. Spooning her last mouthful of ice cream, Ashley stood and tossed the empty cup and utensil into a near-by trash can. She entered the building, but stuck her head out the door one last time. "But thanks for caring," she grinned softly. "You're a good friend." And with that, the door hissed closed behind her, leaving the Big Red Machine alone with his tumultuous thoughts.

Again, it all felt filler-y, but the ending seemed really sweet to me...-turns into a pile of mush- Anyway, next up, Ashley finally appears on Extreme Expose!! WOOTT!!!


	6. Big Red Rescue

Thanks for those who reviewed my fic so far, I REALLY appreciate you all!!! And now without further ado, some dirty dancing on ECW!! I'll do my best to describe their moves…-shame-

Four house shows and six practice sessions with the girls after the loss of Brian and Paul's titles, they were finally in London, England, and Ashley found her excitement starting to give way to anxiety. RAW had its night, and the Dirty Diva began feeling more and more nervous. What if she missed a move? What if she tripped? What if London didn't like her?  
She voiced her fears to Brian, Matt, and Paul, who scoffed.  
"Not like you, Ash?" Brian said, looking her over. "Yeah, and Johnny Nitro is actually a good wrestler."  
"Yeah, this is my city, and I say they'll love you," Paul declared, and Ashley laughed, her nerves easing slightly. But as the hours ticked by, they returned.

They were scheduled to appear as the second act, would have been first but the McMahon/Lashley feud took precedence, and little Armando Estrada was nearly mutilated by the much bigger ECW Champion, much to the Dirty Diva's delight. But through her amusement, her stomach churned under her black leather skirt and hot pink bikini top, and Layla laid a hand on her shoulder. "Don't worry," the dark-haired Diva assured her as they went on. "You'll be great."

And they were all right. Five seconds in, Ashley's fear flew out the window and her mind became lost in the jungle-y rhythm of the song Brooke chose. They settled on the mat, Layla, Brooke, Ashley, and Kelly, waiting and grinning as the fans cheered.  
The song began, a breathy, airy stream of notes, and they lay in a row, Layla and Ashley on their stomachs, Brooke and Kelly lay on their backs, and as the music started, they rose and sat up, writhing and moving their arms sensually. Getting to their knees, the beat changed suddenly, abandoning the float-y rhythm for thumping bass, and a flash of sparks saw the girls to their feet. Swaying, popping, and moving in time to the beat of the music, the three ECW Divas surrounded their guest, grinding and running their hands over her body. Falling into a sideways split, the three girls dropped back down to the mat along with her, and suddenly Snitsky's theme 'Unglued' burst through the arena, interrupting the music and causing Layla to shriek and drop out of the ring. Brooke and Kelly went to follow suit, urging Ashley, who had no idea what was happening, to hurry and get away. Just as Brooke tumbled under the bottom rope, Snitsky, in all his demented glory, stood in the center of the ring, his eyes roving around the outside where the three Extreme Expose members screamed for Ashley to hurry and get out. Brooke ran up the aisle, calling for help, and the large man in the center of the ring laughed manically. Turning slowly, the three hundred pounded let his sinister, heavy browed gaze fall on SmackDown's punk princess. Ashley gulped, her breath catching as he neared her unhurriedly, letting her fear invade his senses. The insane heavyweight grinned sardonically and reached for her, and Ashley backed away, dodging under his arm, but he was too quick for her and grabbed her wrist, bringing her close and wedging her captured arm between their bodies. Past terrified, the Diva trembled as he used his other hand to gently, ever so slightly gather a lock of her hair in-between his large, sweaty fingers. Twirling it around his index finger, he leaned in to take in the scent of her hair when an inferno turned the arena red and 'Slow Chemical' blared around them, causing Snitsky to abandon the blonde woman roughly and stare into the eyes of Kane, who was rushing down the ramp, hook and chain ever present in his large hands. The Big Red Machine shoved Ashley out of the ring and launched himself at the monstrosity, wrapping the chain around his fist and wailing away. The blonde Diva fell into the waiting hands of Layla, Paul and Brian, who held the frightened woman close to him as they watched their fellow SmackDown superstar stomp on Snitsky's chest in the corner of the ring. Rage flared in the eyes of Kane as he continued to pummel the ECW bully, who was busted open and bleeding, until he finally lay prone in the middle of the ring. The Big Red Machine leaned over him, jabbing his finger into the beaten man's shoulder and yelling something they couldn't hear before standing upright again. Raising his arms above his head, SmackDown's own heavyweight clenched his fists and brought them down, seemingly summoning the flames that erupted from the turnbuckles as his music once again echoed throughout the arena. Glaring at Snitsky one last time, Kane slid out of the ring and stalked up to the frightened group and looked almost sternly at the Dirty Diva, who stared back wordlessly, her eyes a mixture of fear, amazement, and gratitude. Brushing her chin lightly with his ungloved thumb, he nodded and continued walking past the recovering diva and her confounded friends.  
"What the hell…" Paul muttered, his eyes following the Big Red Machine up the ramp. Brian and Layla shrugged and did as he did, watching Kane disappear backstage before staring back at the ring, where Snitsky was just beginning to rouse himself. Kelly-Kelly reached them, and the five hurried up the aisle to join Brooke, who was sitting with her head between her knees, breathing deeply. Kane was nowhere to be found.  
"What's his deal," Ashley asked, her voice finally finding her again.  
"He's a freaking psycho, that's what!" Brian exclaimed angrily, his hold on his manager the only thing keeping him from running back out and giving the monster a beating of his own. Matt was right, thank God for Kane…

Not again. Not again! Kane's enraged mind was tumbling around restlessly, the experience just now in the ring running through his memory over and over again. Snitsky had already hurt someone he cared about, and he was doing it again! It was like he had a Kane magnet, and after years of dormancy, decided to begin tormenting him again. Had he not spent time with the SmackDown Diva like he had been recently, he wouldn't have cared and left her rescue to her friends, but whether he liked it or not, she was slowly becoming his friend, and there was no way in hell he was going to let that freak hurt her.  
Growling, Kane stalked around the locker room angrily, his eyes narrowed and his fists clenched. Reeling his arm back, the Big Red Machine hauled off and punched one of the lockers repeatedly, letting out his leftover frustration. Making up his mind, Kane vowed to protect the Diva, because knowing Snitsky, this was not going to be the last they, especially she, would see of him.

For Anubis!! Ha, ha, is this sort of what you were thinking? I hope it was to your liking, and things are REALLY going to start heating up now!! Woot for K/A!! Stay tuned, because the Big, Bad Snitsky comes back with a vengeance! See ya 'round!


	7. Revenge of the Snitsky

Arg. I think I'm falling behind. I hate this, it happens to me all the time; just when I think I might finish a story, I run out of ideas, or I forget to write them down, or I just get too lazy to write at all. I'm sorry, but I have to say the lack of motivation in the form of reviews is starting to get to me. People are reading, but not giving feedback and praise. How the hell can I continue and entertain you all if you don't give me some general direction? Arg, I'm just frustrated with myself, don't take it personally, you guys. You know I love you all. At least you're all reading. Thank you so much!!! Well, here's the next chapter!! Enjoy!

Ashley asked Brian and Paul to stay with her that night, the fear Snitsky instilled in her not yet gone. She offered Layla and the girls to sleep over as well, but they declined, so Ashley climbed into bed, her boys on either side of her, Brian's arm tight around her waist and Paul's hand tangled in her hair. It was in the comfort of her best friends' presences that the Dirty Diva fell into an easy sleep.

Kane, on the other hand, didn't find sleep that night. His worry for the blonde diva caused him to toss and turn uncomfortably all night, half-wanting to sit outside her door, and half-wanting to find the ECW maniac and finish the job he'd started in the ring earlier. He decided against both, because sitting outside her door would feel strange, and would probably be very uncomfortable and hunting down Snitsky might cause more problems for Ashley, and make her seem like his weak point.  
Like Booker and Charmelle, he thought grimly, thinking of Matt Hardy's brilliant yet cruel ploy during the Money in the Bank Ladder Match at 'Mania. Not only would I not want to put Ashley through something like that, there are no grounds for anyone to think that about her, or me.  
Kane gave a frustrated huff and flopped over on his back for the umpteenth time.  
God damn it...he growled silently, glaring at the ceiling.

Weeks passed with not a peep from Snitsky, (much to their general relief), and Backlash brought excitement to all three brands of the WWE. Matt and Jeff managed to hold on to their titles, much to Ashley's, (and inadvertently Kane's), joy, but the fall of Bobby Lashley threw a dark cloud over the three brands, and they could feel a shift in the already insane boss's mentality. Kane was only glad that he hadn't brought his 'do rag to SmackDown, and Ashley laughed when he told her this, and she began hatching a plan to remove the damned thing if he ever stepped foot on the arena premises with it on. Melina also held on to her Women's Championship, much to the Dirty Diva's chagrin, and the boys, Matt, and even Kane had issues keeping her leveled the few days following Backlash. Some times she could be caught stalking around and muttering angrily, and others she could be found training intensely, creating game plans for her currently non-existent future match with the A-List She-Witch.  
She voiced her championship desires to Kane, who told her to go talk to Teddy and Vince for another title shot, but she would immediately back down, and bumble through excuses containing Mickie James, her 'horrible performance at WrestleMania', her ankle, and a million other miniscule things. Kane finally got exasperated with the cover girl and shortly told her to feed her excuses to someone else, which startled her and kept her away from him for a few days. At first he told himself he wouldn't back down, that he'd done nothing wrong in scolding her, but as the days went by he started feeling apologetic and guilty, something that hadn't happened in a long time. The only problem was that his pride wouldn't let him find her and voice his repentance. So he watched her from afar at house shows and live events, relishing in her team's victories and silently cursing those opponents who felled them.

Brian's victory over Domino excited her to no end, and she and her friends celebrated extensively. That, coupled with the fact that there hadn't been even a word from the manic giant from the Land of Extreme, was probably where her guard started to fall. Their Friday night taping in Pittsburgh saw most of the excitement trained on the steel cage match between the Animal and the Deadman and the bitter rivalry between MVP and Chris Benoit, but Ashley had a slight segment of her own, a call for a match with Jillian when her leg would be completely healed. Waiting backstage, Ashley gave her backstage Anti-Jillian bodyguards Brian and Paul a thumbs up before heading out from behind the curtain, her theme "Light a Fire" blaring in the fans' ears and unknowingly thumping its beat in Kane's chest. High five-ing fans and hopping on her good leg excitedly, Ashley slid into the ring and prettily accepted a mic from one of the many techs surrounding the squared circle. Her music dying down, the Dirty Diva cleared her throat and began speaking.  
"Now, I know these past few weeks, my absence has allowed a few superstars to run a little rampant," she began, eliciting cheers from the crowd. "Melina...well, I can't really do anything about her right now, seems Mickie's been taking my place there, and good on her for that." More yells came from the fans as Ashley shrugged her shoulders and nodded. "Jillian, however, I can most _certainly_ do something about that," she said, planting her feet firmly on the mat, her pleated camouflage skirt swishing slightly. "Michelle's been keeping the talent-less skank in line as best she can, but who dishes out discipline better than me?"  
"Meow!" JBL exclaimed to Michael as the people in attendance went wild, and it took Ashley several tries to get a word in.  
"So here's the deal--Jillian, it's going to be you and me, one-on-one, and you're going to pay for what you did. I'm going to make you hurt so bad that your mole in Boogeyman's stomach will feel it! I know you're probably too scared to come out, or maybe your singing has finally made your ears fall off or whatever, but hear me--you will get yours so get ready, _beeyotch_!" And with that, Ashley dropped the mic and went to slide out of the ring, when suddenly Snitsky appeared from behind the curtain, and began heading his way to the ring.  
"Holy hell, JBL what the hell is this?" Mike cried. "What the hell is Snitsky doing here?"  
"I don't know, it's been weeks since that scuffle on ECW, what good does it do him to be here on SmackDown?"  
The question went unanswered as Snitsky cornered the blonde diva as she tried to run around the ring and escape, the insane bully grabbing a fistful of hair at the nape of her neck and pulling her against him.  
"What's that evil son of a bitch going to do?" JBL asked as the monster tossed Ashley back into the ring. Stalking over to the announce table, Snitsky threw a technician out of his seat and folded the metal chair before climbing into the ring to tower of the cowering diva. Fear in her eyes, Ashley tried to crawl away, her eyes searching up the aisle for Paul and Brian, but Snitsky just laughed.  
"This man is sick and twisted John, I mean, she's defenseless! From the looks of it, London and Kendrick have been disposed of already, she's helpless!"  
"I don't know what's runnin' through this sick freak's mind, but I can only hope that someone comes to her rescue!" JBL replied to his announcing accomplice, completely in awe of the happenings in front of him.  
"Your little boyfriends aren't going to help you, princess," the giant leaned down to whisper in her ear menacingly. "Big, bad Snitsky took care of them...no one's coming to help you now!" and his demented laughter filled her ears as he raised the chair above his head. Near tears, Ashley clenched her eyes shut and tried to cry out but couldn't, and when the steel blow she was expecting wasn't delivered, she cautiously opened her eyes and found Kane battling it out with Snitsky outside the ring. The ECW freak had a maniacal look in his eyes as he and the Big Red Machine traded heavy blows, but Kane just looked angry, his eyes aflame, his punches doing all the talking.  
"And look at this, Kane has come to save Ashley yet again! It's a good thing Kane has a bad history with this beast, or else Ashley'd be toast!" Michael exclaimed, unknowing of the current personal history brewing between the Diva and the Big Red Machine.  
"I'd hate to see the future Mrs. Layfield be hurt by that monstrosity, that's for sure," the cocky Texan commented.  
"Be serious, you moron, she could have been ever more seriously injured then she was a few weeks ago!"  
"And holy hell, Kane's just thrown Snitsky into the steel steps, it seems all hell has broken loose here on Friday night SmackDown!" JBL squawked as the bang echoed throughout the arena.  
"What the hell do you think you're doing, huh?" Kane shouted at the woozy Snitsky. "What'd I tell you, you bastard? Huh?" and he kicked the monster in the chest repeatedly, causing the madman to jerk around in pain. Grabbing the steel folding chair from the ground that Snitsky had dropped, Kane stalked over to the bully and whacked him in the head. Rage flared in his eyes as he struck maniac twice and a third time. Slumping over, Snitsky moaned almost pitifully and Kane glared at him as he hopped into the ring, kneeling beside Ashley and brushing her tousled hair from her face. Sobbing with left over fear and rapidly-bubbling relief, Ashley shocked the crowd and Kane as she flung herself at the Big Red Machine, thanking him almost frantically.  
Kane's here, safe now, her mind mantra'd; Kane's here. Collecting herself, the frightened woman pulled away and swiped at her wet eyes, and Kane helped her to stand. Lowering the middle rope, he assisted her in exiting the ring before stepping out himself, propelling the blonde up the ramp and away from the dazed Snitsky. Keeping his eye on the nearly-prone man outside the ring, he led Ashley backstage, where Paul and Brian were rousing and recovering from their own attack by Snitsky. Eyes welling all over again, Ashley threw her arms around them, apologizing repeatedly as they comforted her. Kane merely stood and watched the little scene with his arms crossed, his narrowed eyes occasionally glancing behind him, but without more than a grateful peek from beneath Paul's arm, the Dirty Diva allowed herself to be led away by her two friends to where they could hear Matt throwing a fit as he came from whatever direction he was coming from.

Hours later, Ashley managed to shake her three babysitters and snuck off to check the hotel gym, where her intuition told her she could find him. And find him she did, beating the life out of a large punching bag. Each time his large fists hit the leather, Kane gave a shout of frustration, and Ashley was almost too afraid to approach him. He threw punch after punch, before finally collapsing for breath, letting his hands rest on his knees as he panted. Sweat poured down his face and into the cut beneath his eye, given to him courtesy of Regal's brass knuckles. He swore furiously under his breath and swiped at his eye, and she finally stepped up to him, shyly offering him a white towel.  
"Um...are you ok?" she asked as he gingerly patted his face. He didn't answer, but merely sighed.  
"Thank you so much..." she began, brushing some hair back behind her ear and looking at her shoes. "That's the second time that you've saved me...I-I...I know you're mad at me and all, but I--"  
"Stop," he said softly, touching her shoulder. "I'm not mad at you. You annoyed me, yeah, but after you left, I felt really bad for being so short with ya', and well...Well it's me who should be sorry."  
Ashley stared at him in wonderment for a minute before practically tackling him into a hug, one that brought them even closer physically than the one in the ring earlier in the night. After the shock of the initial contact faded, he noticed how tightly she had herself pressed against body. He felt womanly parts molded against his skin, and was suddenly rocked with images of this scene with a slightly less innocent twist; clothes strewn across the floor, steamy breaths and heated words. The sudden thoughts reeled him, and he shook his head in earnest to get rid of the pictures, but only when he felt her warmth leave him did they cease, and he breathed a silent sigh of relief.  
What the hell...? he thought to himself, but before any further thought could be processed, she spoke again, a little more cheerful, but not by much.  
"I really just can't thank you enough, Kane...I know I must seem like such a little kid to you...I can't even take care of myself." she crossed her eyes and blew a raspberry in frustration.  
"And you eat Lucky Charms," he commented.  
"Ugh, gee thanks," she moaned, rubbing her temples.  
"Hey, hey, hey now, no need to get all down on yourself. You take care of yourself just fine. There's just no protecting yourself against someone like Snitsky. He's a mean, vile, sadistic, evil, insane son of a bitch. He doesn't care about anything but hurting people."  
Ashley sighed and flopped down on the rubber mat, stretching out on her back as she lay down. The assets that had nearly become a part of Kane's own body now seemingly bulged out, his eyes almost forcibly drawn to them.  
Pfft, and just what is it exactly that I'm looking for, he scoffed at himself, but once again, a slideshow of illicit skin, two mouths breathing the life out of each other, hisses, tongues and nails across flesh flew behind his eyes, and when he blinked, he could have sworn he saw the Diva before him void of clothing and eyes full of heated desire. Rubbing his eyes, he looked again, but found only the fully-clothed Ashley, the crook of her elbow drawn across her eyes. Disappointment and relief flooded through him, and he was thankful she couldn't see the unwilling torture passing across his face.  
Knocking the punching bag away with his hand, he nudged her with his toe before turning from her. "You're no little kid," he said as he walked away, causing her to sit up and stare after him, wide-eyed and confused.

-meep- Hurray for chapter seven!! Tra la la, Snitsky is so mean...And yes, I know that Edge picked his spot very well and did something that wouldn't have been possible without Mark Henry...for those of you who don't know, I'll stay mum, but for those who do, GOD DAMN IT!!! Lol.


	8. Thought Process

Chapter eight!? Omigoshyay!? Ha, ha. Anyway, thanks for the reviews for the last chapter, you guys, really means a lot!! I'll get 'round to thanking you all personally here soon, because I couldn't have written this without you! –Gives cookies, sneaks two to Anubis– Enjoy the next chapter, ya'll!

Kane could have kicked himself. What was he doing, thinking about her in that way? Not only was she a Diva, whom he didn't have much luck with in the first place, but she was younger than him, and most importantly, his friend. Three reasons not to want to get into something like that with Ashley, no matter how beautiful, fun, strong-willed and caring she was. Those explicit thoughts, left in the gym and hours behind him, were still torturous as he lay in his bed, afraid to close his eyes, lest those scandalous images of the young Diva appeared again. This was the second time that thoughts of the blonde woman left him restless and without sleep, and it bothered him most that he let her get that far into his head.  
How'd she do it without me even noticing, his mind asked. I spent enough time with her; you think I would have known if I was starting to like her…

Unless she wasn't even trying to make me…damn it to hell!

Ashley was just as sleepless as Kane, but unlike him, she couldn't figure out why. She knew it had something to do with the Big Red Machine, that much was certain, but why she was letting it bother her was a complete mystery. Throughout her shower and climb into bed, the feeling of security in the heavyweight's arms left her wondering and his words bounced around in her head as she fought to find some kind of meaning to them. Did he mean that she could stand up for herself? Or something else, something more? His near-husky tone suggested the latter, but why he would think something like that about her was beyond her mind's ability to comprehend. Slamming her head into her pillow in frustration, Ashley sighed and shifted positions again in hopes that sleep would find her. Considering her brain's furiously turning cogs, she highly doubted it.

The next morning, Brian and Paul woke the dozing Diva with knocks on her door, and swearing under her breath, she let them in, plastering on a smile.  
"Well someone looks like shit this morning," Paul commented, and Ashley's grin faded.  
"Screw you; I didn't sleep a wink last night," she bit out.  
"Why? What's wrong?" Brian asked, propelling her away from his partner. "Did something happen? Was it Snitsky?" his worries almost made her giggle, but she settled for smiling a real smile this time.  
"Brian, chill out. No, nothing happened. I was just thinking too much, I guess. Man, my brain doesn't go too often, but when it does, it doesn't stop!" she knocked herself in the forehead ruefully.  
"Worried about Melina? I hear Candice has put her hat in the ring for the Title, too."  
"Nah, I've given up on that for now. I'm no match for Mickie right now. Anyway, I have bigger fish to fry, like Jillian."  
"Don't go stepping on Michelle's toes now," Paul warned her. "She might think Jillian is her kill."  
"Yeah freaking right!" Ashley cried. "Michelle came to help me out, but she knows that the little "pop star" is all mine! If she interferes, she'll just get a taste of this, too!" the Diva's eyes flared.  
Tactfully changing track, Brian tugged at a lock of her messy hair. "Are you going to talk to Teddy today? About our match?"  
Ashley nodded, remembering the long-put off request she was supposed to make. "I hear he's looking for an assistant now too. That Kristal sure has a hold on him," she chuckled. "Yeah, I'll talk to him after lunch."  
"Not to burst your bubble, sweets, but it is after lunch," Paul pointed to the clock. Ashley grimaced and threw a pillow at him.

Ashley did indeed talk to Teddy, and SmackDown's GM told her he'd think about it. "I'm a busy man, darlin' but that sounds like a real interesting idea! It's too late for Judgment Day, but maybe the week after that. I'll see what I can do."  
"Thank you so much, Teddy! You won't regret it!" the blonde Diva hugged him and exited the office, passing Vickie Guerrero as she did so.

Meeting up with the boys in the gym, she told them what Long had said. Though neither of them were fully pulling for their boss to approve her idea, they did want their titles back, so while they waited, Judgment Day rivalries built, and they continued building up momentum against Deuce and Domino. Paul captured a win over Domino, and a week later, Jimmy Wang Yang aided in another over the retards from the other side of the tracks and Chavo Guerro. Ashley was ecstatic, and could practically feel their win, see herself handing Paul and Brian the Championship Belts. Her joy practically tripled over the series of wins that Kane held over Regal and Taylor, with help from the pit dweller, the Boogeyman, who was seemingly everywhere the Big Man went these days. The British tag team's interference in Kane's Number One Contenders match with MVP rankled the blonde because it cost the Big Red Machine a shot at the U.S. Title, but he shrugged it off, telling her he'd rather get his hands on the tag team from across the pond. Ashley agreed with him, replying that she'd like to, too.  
"Dirty, cheating, slimy lesser-beings," she was heard to have muttered. Kane laughed.

At first, Ashley couldn't help but be a tad bit uneasy about spending time with the Boogeyman, knowing his track record with Booker and Charmelle, JBL, Jillian and the mole, and other superstars, but after she correctly answered some of his riddles, (without running away in complete fear), he deemed her a goddess, and he and Little Boogey nearly worshiped the ground she stood on. Out of pure respect, the nightmare-ish duo even scared the crap out of Jillian, running the blonde twit out of the arena for a good half-hour. Little Boogey actually became a favorite of Ashley's after he beat a drunk man in the shins with his stick for trying to hit on her. When Kane heard about this, the little man became a decided favorite of his, too.  
Once she got past the worms and smelly smoke, Ashley couldn't help but admit that she found the Boogeyman endearing, though he was a little touchy. Like now, for example.  
"Yes, the little goddess has graced us with her presence," he hissed, nuzzling her practically bare leg with his head and snuffling at her ankle boots as he crawled around on all fours, Little Boogey on his back. Flicking his tongue at her suggestively, he whimpered and scampered away as Kane came up and thumped him on the head. One look from the Big Red Machine told him to pretty much never venture where he was thinking about going if he ever wanted to wrestle again. Muttering something about never having any luck, the Boogeyman slunk back and Kane knelt down to help the Dirty Diva clean off the paint left by the worm-eater's head. Hooking her leg over the back of a chair, he took a wet paper towel and almost gently dabbed the colored marks on her skin, his other hand lightly holding her healthy ankle to keep her from falling over.

It was moments like this that confused Ashley, who still hadn't forgotten Kane's words in the hotel gym back in Pittsburg. She watched him closely, and sighed when she found no change in his demeanor. He treated her like he always did, testing her patience when he teased her, making her laugh as they joked together, cheering her up when her ankle got her down, and cheering with her over her friend's victories and when she found out that she'd be announcing Ozzy Osbourne on-stage.  
It's almost like I'm hoping that there was something else, her mind muttered. The thought startled her. Surely she didn't _want_ it to mean anything more? Sure, Kane had rescued her--twice--and wasn't as bad as she'd thought, and yeah, they were pretty close friends now, but _that_? Like I'm the kind of girl he'd be into anyway, her mind snarked. She silently agreed.

Had Kane known her thoughts he would have reassured her otherwise, but he was too scared to look at her face, lest she see the conflicting emotions racing in his eyes. Truthfully he was more afraid of finding out that he was indeed, whether he liked it or not, falling for the woman sitting directly in front of him. His fingers just brushed the edge of the tiny little pair of shorts she was wearing, and he felt his breath hitch slightly. Tentatively, he raised his eyes and met hers, her face flushed with the look of the positioning they'd gotten themselves into. Time seemingly slowed down as his fingers traveled back across her skin and hid themselves under her hem. Inhaling sharply, the blonde woman closed her eyes as his fingers lightly traced downward, towards the back of her thigh. The tiny noise that escaped her mouth brought him back to his senses and he withdrew, standing abruptly. At that moment, unknowing of the tension stock-piling itself in the room, Little Boogey raced back in, followed by Boogeyman as a rabid wolf, and the little terror hid himself behind Ashley and her chair. As Boogeyman and Little Boogey darted around her, her focus shattered, and by the time she looked back up Kane was already gone.

So close. So close to loosing control.  
But what you could have gained, a dark, seductive voice slithered in his brain.  
Shut up, he growled mentally as he slammed his hotel room door shut. He could feel it, the intense kind of pleasure-pain that had lain dormant for so long. His skin tightened, his blood boiled and the hairs on his arms rose as electricity crackled through his body. The images his mind planted certainly didn't help, mini reels of both recent memories and ones his desire hoped to make future running behind his eyes. Pleasingly Submissive Ashley. Will-Testing Aggressor Ashley. Even more disturbing, Incapacitated Ashley. With a growl, Kane shook his head and tried to rid himself of the images, deny his yearnings, but they only grew more persistent. It finally became too much for the Big Red Machine to bear, and soon, he was giving his body the release it needed, though he felt thoroughly disgusted with himself.  
Who am I to think about her that way? He thought, feeling sick to his stomach. I have no right; Hardy. Kendrick. Batista. Anyone but me.

Dear God, give her anyone but me.

Ah...this chapter was hard to write for many reasons. One, my comp froze and crashed on me, and I lost a lot, but I was able to rebuild. Secondly, I feel ready to start the more mature aspect of Kane and Ashley's relationship, but I don't know how to go about it. Ashley has yet to figure out what her feelings are for our favourite Big Red Monster, and he has to learn to deal with the feelings he know he has before I (and they!!) can get down to it. Ah, I dunno. I'll think o' somefin. I just hope you all will like it... Anyway, stay tuned for chapter nine, and keep on reviewing!! I love you all!!!


	9. Fiery Confusion

Chapter nine, it seems that Judgment Day has played a role in creating this chapter, so hurray!! I'm kind of torn about J.D.…I'm glad, but so depressed. Poor HBK!!! I _really_ hope that he won't retire after this, but you have to do what your brain tells you over all else. If he _does_ end up leaving for good, I'll support him, but I'll miss him terribly, too…-kicks Randy Orton in the balls- Bastard! Why'd you have to go out there, Shawn, why!?  
And for any of you who've re-read this, or will re-read it or whatever, you'll notice some small changes hither and thither, because I've been editing like a fiend. Nothing too big, not story-altering, just grammar and junk. Hurray me!

Anyway, in this chapter, a dejected Kane and a confused Ashley! Enjoy!

The morning after Judgment Day, Ashley lay on the floor in Matt's hotel room along with Jeff, Paul, and Brian, having celebrated Team Extreme's victory over the redneck team of Cade and Murdoch in an all-night bash. Before they got too underway, they posed a toast to Shawn Michaels, Ashley's idol and Paul and Brian's trainer in the indies. They all felt terrible about the Showstoppers' rush to the hospital, and tried to block out any rumors that the Judgment Day mach last night might would be the Heartbreak Kid's last.

Staring at the ceiling, the blonde Diva watched as the Tag Team Championships hanging above her sway along in the breeze created by the A/C. They'd managed to hang the belts with a clever mix of tape, paperclips and thumbtacks, and there they continued to dangle, safe from many drunken attempts to get them down. Ashley, the situation in Milan still fresh in her mind, turned down any alcohol, and was therefore able to smile happily in remembrance of the crazy antics from the night before. From somewhere across the room in a heap of blankets, Jeff's leg twitched, nudging a severely hung over Brian and making him moan.  
"Damn it mom, I told you I graduated already…" the high-flying blond muttered, shoving his head deeper into the pillow supplied to him. Ashley snorted, covering her mouth to stifle her giggles, cautious of waking her hung over friends. As silently as the lumbering bodies strewn around her would allow, she stood and carefully made her way to the door, exiting the room and slipping out into the hallway, shutting the door with a soft click.

Making her way to her room, she passed through the lobby, where she saw Kane sitting with a mug of coffee, staring into nothing. Unsure of whether or not to approach him, she stood there, shuffling her feet, but the sigh he gave made up her mind for her. Weirdness of not between them, they were still friends, and she had to be there for him. Plopping down next to him, she gave the Big Red Machine a concerned look. "Hey, what's up?"  
Shrugging his shoulders, he set the cup on the table in front of them and leaned back. "Don't wanna talk about it, huh," she asked knowingly, clucking sympathetically.  
Shrugging again, Kane finally answered. "I don't know why it bothers me, I really don't, but last night John Cena did something that I myself was unable to do. What does that say about me?"  
"It doesn't say anything. Cena got lucky, so what?"  
"You were all for him to win," he said almost petulantly.  
Ashley stared. Was she going crazy or did he sound…jealous? "Yeah. I like him better than Khali. Is that wrong?"  
Sighing, Kane sat forward again, resting his elbows on his knees. Ultimately shaking his head, he said, "No. No it's not wrong. But why did he succeed when I couldn't? What was so different?"  
Placing a hand on his, Ashley ignored the slight flutter her heart sent through her insides and answered softly, "Cena had something to defend. Cena had his title. You, you didn't have any other motivation other than to beat him up. A rather wise person once told me," she said with a smile, "that the desire for a title surpasses all else. John Cena was going to fight to the last to keep his Championship. And besides, you took the Great Khali off his feet. John Cena couldn't do that."  
Letting her words sink in, he grinned and nodded slightly.  
"And they're disputing Cena's win anyway, they say Khali's humongous foot was under the rope when he tapped."  
Slightly surprised at the news, Kane raised a brow. "What are they planning to do about it?" The thought of Khali being handed the WWE title made him nervous.  
The blonde Diva shrugged. "All I know is that Khali is going to present his case tonight. He's bringing a translator and everything. Anyway I don't care about all of that tonight; all I care about is introducing the new Timberland vid!" Ashley shook her long hair excitedly, and Kane chuckled.  
"Yeah, you girls are announcing that tonight, aren't you?" he asked, making a mental note to watch.  
Nodding, Ashley smiled. "Yeah, I'm gonna head up there with Jeff as soon as he gets his lazy butt up."  
Ashley? Alone in a car with the girl-favorite Hardy for God knows how long? Another stab of jealousy flitted through Kane, but he shook it off. "How was it like?" he asked.  
Shrugging, she replied, "It was a lot of fun to work on, but really long, you know? Like _Smallville_."  
Making a noise of assent, Kane thought back to the episode he and the Dirty Diva filmed together with slight satisfaction. 'You know, I never did see that…"  
Laughing, the blonde woman nudged him. "That's a relief. I didn't either!" Still chuckling amongst themselves, Kane finally stood and offered his arm to the Diva. Taking his hand, she rose to her feet. Strolling out of the lobby, Kane gave her a sideways glance. "So how are Layla and the other girls doing?"  
Ashley shrugged. "Haven't talked to her much since I appeared with them. No Snitsky appearances, as far as I know. You put the hurt on him real bad," she grinned.  
Giving her a light shove, he chuckled. "Well what was I supposed to do, let him hurt you? I hope I would've shown that I care more than a _little_ about you by now."  
Ashley sobered immediately, stopping in the middle of the hallway. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean it like that—" she began but he cut her off gently.  
"That wasn't meant to make you guilty, Ash." He said, rapping her gently in the forehead with his knuckles. "I just hope that you know that I _do _care about you." A lot, his mind added.  
Face glowing, Ashley smiled. "Don't worry, I know. Someone who didn't care about me wouldn't make fun of me so much," she said, sticking out her tongue.  
"Hey, you better watch what you do with that thing," he warned, trying to sound playful. The mere sight of the pink muscle sent shivers down his spine and images careening through his head.  
Continuing on down the hallway, she turned her head to him and stuck out her tongue again. Turning away from him, she was surprised when a big hand caught her elbow in mid- step and whipped her back 'round. What shocked her more was the warm pair of lips that came crashing down on her own. Before she could think, her brain shut down.

Fire spread through Kane's body as he kissed the woman in front of him, one hand firmly clenched around her arm, the other tangling in the hair at the nape of her neck. As quickly as he had done it, his mind snapped back and he pulled away, his eyes wide with longing and something that looked a lot like fear. Rapidly muttering apologies, he released her and backed away from the stunned Diva. He disappeared around a corner quickly, leaving the blonde standing in the hallway, her fingers pressed to her lips in shock.  
What in the…was the only thought her mind could muster.

Whew, chapter nine, guys. Kinda heated towards the end! I wrote this kinda quick, though, so I feel pretty good right now. I hope you guys like this chapter, see ya for Chapter Ten!! Love, me!!


	10. Mistake and Contemplation

Chapter 10! I'm not sure where I'm going anymore, guys ha, ha. See, I've centered this story around a single image/idea that came to my head a few weeks ago now. I've been trying to work in our new Heavyweight Champ, -simpers sarcastically- and I _think_ I've figured out a way to do it, but not in this chapter. Anyway, without further ado, as quickly as I can before I have to shower and get ready for work in the morning, I give you Big Red Appetite part ten!  
I've also noticed that I've warped the timeline somewhat…Ashley's leg was hurt after Milan, wasn't it? I'll have to go back and see. I can't really remember anymore, she's been gone so long, heh.

Standing stalk-still, fingers pressed to her recently kissed lips, Ashley felt her mind reawaken with a jolt and begin spiraling in a million directions. Everything she felt and thought she felt about the Big Red Machine hit her full-force, the kiss making denying any feelings now fully impossible. She had been so sure that he thought of her no more than a friend, had he changed his mind, or had she been completely blind? So wrapped up in her musings was Ashley that she didn't hear Michelle calling her as she came up upon her.  
"Yoo-hoo, Ash," waving a hand in front of the heavily thinking diva, the former teacher called her again.  
Blinking, Ashley came to, greeting Michelle absent-mindedly.  
Placing a hand on her hip, Michelle scrutinized the woman in front of her. "Hey, are you OK," she asked, narrowing her brows slightly.  
Giving a quick shake of the head, Ashley sort-of smiled. "Yeah. Yeah I'm fine. Just thinking, that's all."  
"Doesn't look like that's going too well for you," the other SmackDown diva commented with a grin. "Come on, why don't you come hang with me and clear your head before you have to leave?"  
With a nod, Ashley began following her fellow diva star out of the hotel, not caring or not realizing her day-old clothes and unwashed hair.

Ashley and Michelle wandered around the city a little bit, stopping for a bit of lunch and some shopping, though Ashley didn't buy anything, her brain still too stuck on the incident in the hallway to be concerned with any frivolities. By the time they got back to the hotel a few hours later, the blonde woman's mind was completely exhausted, so she decided to return to her room and sleep. Bidding farewell to Michelle, she rode the elevator up to her floor, shoulders sagging. Shuffling down the hallway, Ashley unlocked the door and collapsed on the bed, not even bothering to set the alarm.

Pacing the hotel gym, too distracted with desire and shame to vent any kind of frustration, Kane tried to calm the heated, seductive voices wriggling around in his mind. He knew his actions must have confused Ashley, which he felt badly for, because now she probably wouldn't be able to fully concentrate on Raw later on, which could be potentially dangerous with Melina and possibly Snitsky prowling about. He felt torn about the coming taping of Raw. He knew he wanted to watch it, but he feared what that might do to him. With a growl, Kane punched his palm angrily, scaring away two of the gym's nearby occupants, which was a feat considering they were about the size of Finlay and Booker respectively.  
I warned her, his mind fumed. And now I've messed up everything. Oh God, what have I done?

A little while later, Ashley's phone rang, waking her from her light slumber.  
"Hello?" she answered groggily.  
"Hey sweetie, what's going on?" Matt asked.  
Unable to tell her over-protective best friend that Kane had kissed her, she merely grunted. "Nothing. I was taking a nap. What's up?"  
"Same. I was just calling to tell you that Jeff's about ready to go. He's showering right now, and I'm packing the rest of his crap."  
Sitting up in alarm, Ashley gasped. "Shit! I'll be ready soon, I promise! Tell him not to leave without me!" she scrambled out of bed and began throwing her leftover stuff in her suitcase and shoulder bag.  
"Don't worry," Matt chuckled. "Jeff takes forever in the shower, and you guys don't have to be there for awhile, plenty of time. I was just lettin' you know."  
With a sigh of relief, the blonde tossed a dirty pair of socks in the suitcase. "Thanks man, I owe you. Listen, I'm going to shower too, and pack the remainder of my stuff, and I'll be ready. If he manages to get out of the shower before me, tell him that I'm almost ready, 'K?"  
"Affirmative. Have fun tonight, sugar," he told her. "And watch your back!"  
"Yes mom." She snarked. "Later!" and they disconnected.  
Grabbing a clean, car-comfortable outfit from the suitcase and zipping it up, Ashley hurried into the bathroom, where her make-up bag sat with it's contents spilled around on the counter. Starting the water and waiting for it to heat up, Ashley resigned to doing her make-up when she got to the arena and threw it all back in its case and undressed. Stepping into the stall, the diva washed as quickly as she could, the need to hurry and get out of the hotel pushing the Kane situation from her mind temporarily. After she was clean, she dried off and dressed before packing her shampoos and body wash and closing the shoulder bag. She dressed and pulled her hair into a clip before making the bed and cleaning any mess she could. Picking up her shoulder bag and purse, Ashley began wheeling the suitcase towards the door and down the hallway. In the lobby, she found the younger Hardy at the check-in/out counter. Dashing over to him, he smiled when he saw her.  
"Hey pretty. Ready to get outta here?"  
She nodded, panting slightly and handing her room key to the grinning lady in front of her.  
After assuring the staff at the desk that their stay had been pleasant, they left the hotel and tossed their luggage in the back of Jeff's car and climbed in.

The ride was unfortunately uneventful; Jeff was still a tad hung-over and insanely tired, leaving Ashley's mind to wander through the territory her frantic scrambling had pushed away.  
Kane sitting in a limo.  
Kane pelting her with scrambled eggs.  
Kane sitting in the cool Milan air, showing concern for her well-being.  
Kane rescuing her.  
Kane's thumb brushing her jaw as he stared her down.  
Kane's fingertips drifting softly over her skin and under her the hem of her shorts as he cleaned away red paint.  
Kane's warm lips pressed harshly against hers. The remembrance sent a shiver down her spine, and she couldn't deny the fluttering heat she felt flickering in her stomach. What did it all mean? Sighing, she leaned her head against the window, staring at the Canadian scenery around her.  
You really don't have time to be worrying about this, her mind scolded. Think about the video!  
And she tried, she really did, but her thoughts kept returning to Kane, wondering if he would be watching, if he would like what he saw.  
You're hopeless, the voice in her brain mumbled. Completely and utterly hopeless.

Chapter ten is up and posted, as earlier promised!! I've created a kind of outline for myself (finally), and I hope it'll be exciting enough for ya. That's right, folks, excpect an appearamce by the Heavyweight Champ! -faints in feigned excitement- Anyway, stay tuned!!


	11. Not Who She Expected

Chapter 11!!! Enjoy!!!

The ride to RAW must have cleared Ashley's head somewhat, or maybe it was just the excitement of being back around the fans, but introducing Timbaland's new video, complete with Diva Stars, went off without a hitch, and the crowd loved it. To make things even better, Candice Michelle put the hurt on Melina, pinning the Women's Champ in a non-title match. The girls celebrated with Candice that night, though Layla, Kelly and Brooke had to leave early in order to rest up for ECW the following night, where they would be showing the Sci-fi network premiere of their sexy video. Friday night rolled around, and Maryse, though sad to have to do it alone, introduced the video solo. Also on Friday night came some exciting news as Brian and Paul faced William Regal and Dave Taylor, only to win by disqualification when the new Tag Team Champions interfered, leading to a melee outside the ring with all three teams. It was later announced that there would be a Triple Threat Tag Team Match for the gold, and Ashley couldn't help but squeal at the good news. Her good mood was eclipsed later on by disappointment, though she shared it only with Kane. The Big Red Machine was selected by Teddy, along with Finlay, Mark Henry, and Batista in a fatal-four-way number one contender's match for the cocky, opportunistic Edge's Heavyweight Championship. Unfortunately for Kane, blows by the gigantic silverback Henry cost him, and Batista would be the one to face the Rater-R Superstar at One Night Stand in a steel cage. Ashley raged silently for days, still unable to face Kane to comfort him. She heard about his rampage in the locker room for days after from Brian, Matt, and Paul, how no one dared approach him, and Ashley couldn't help but be relieved at an excuse not to see him. The Big Red Machine was said to have calmed slightly after seeing Ashley distract Jillian in her match against Michelle the next week, though his anger at Mark Henry still raged and they feuded for the few following weeks. The two had a bout on SmackDown, which was won by Henry due to a count out. Saturday Night's Main Event following that saw the still-pained Kane Choke Slam the near five-hundred pound Viscera in a Six-Man Tag Team Match for the win. Kane then again met with Henry the very next night in a LumberJack at One Night Stand, which Henry also won, though not without a fight. Kane managed to Choke Slam the super heavyweight, but he was attacked from the outside by Kenny and Chavo Guerro and ended up using the rest of his strength and energy to thwart them. Batista also went on to lose his match by a sliver of a second, and the Rated-R Era continued, though it was chased from the arena by the Animal; through her anger at Kenny and Chavo and Mark Henry, Ashley wondered just how much more of Edge's high and mighty attitude she could take, but Candice Michelle's win over Melina was proof in the pudding for her as the Raw Diva made the Women's Champ tap out while being drowned in the thick, chocolate-y substance.

While all these things were going on, it should have been easy to forget all else, but there was one thing that was pressing not just on Ashley's mind, but the minds of _all_ of the WWE Superstars: the Draft. The Prodigal Son of the WWE had announced it a mere week before One Night Stand, sending the trifecta into a spiraling tizzy. Ashley feared for her two best friends, knowing that just one random pick could ruin their Tag Team Championship dreams for God knows how long. The boys worried about the same thing, and leaving Ashley by herself. They shared this fear with the Big Red Machine, who, despite his shame and inability to even speak to her, did not want to be separated from her. His desire to protect her had overcome him, and his desire _for_ her had surpassed anything he'd ever felt before. Needless to say, the Dirty Diva also had no desire to be sent away from Kane; all misconstrued feelings aside, she still counted him as one of her greatest friends and one of the few people she trusted with everything, including (literally) her life.

Throughout all of the big upheavals of the last few weeks, however, they all managed to go on living as regularly as they could. House shows went off without a hitch, and now they were in Canada once again, and a tired Ashley trudged down the hall of the hotel, sighing and wanting nothing more than to fall in to bed and sleep the rest of the year away. They had tried out a new spin on the Jillian angle for the fans, wanting a reaction that would signify televised worthiness, and they had gotten mixed feelings, leaving the Dirty Diva frustrated.  
I wish they could at least be of one mind, she grumbled mentally, leaving the elevator and stepping out on to her floor. Shuffling down the hallway, she was taken-aback when she found the door to her room ajar, the doorjamb splintered and broken.  
What the hell? Someone was breaking into her room!! Anger filled her and she stormed in. "Hey, who the fuck is in here?" Her things were strewn across the floor, drawers were pulled open, their contents askew and the chairs by the table had been flipped over. From behind the forced-open door, a pair of narrowed eyes watched her, anticipation making the intruder's body shiver. He'd been enamored by her fear, but seeing her enraged with fire sent chills down his spine. He could see why Kane would be so enthralled.  
"Hey God damn it, show yourself! Who do you think you are, breaking in and going through my shit?"  
More than willing to oblige, the massive man closed the door, though the broken latch merely sent it rebounding. This bothered the man not, and he began laughing madly as he she turned around and found him standing there.  
A shriek escaped her lungs and the bravado she'd felt in facing a burglar evaporated as she faced Snitsky, who was shuddering in his eagerness, his heavy-lidded eyes a sadistic pool of evil. He stepped towards her, and she backed away.  
"Go away, get away from me!" she cried, making him laugh.  
"Where'd the fire go? What happened to the angry woman who called me out? Do you fear me, girl?" he whispered, coming ever nearer.  
Tears filled Ashley's eyes as her back hit a wall, leaving her no where to run.  
His hands found the wall on either side of her trembling head, and he leaned in, snorting as he took in her scent.  
Closing her eyes, the frightened woman's mind couldn't help but shout one name over and over, a mantra she hoped would somehow reach him.  
Kane, Kane, Kane, Kane, Kane.  
Slowly, torturously, Snitsky withdrew his hands and entangled one in her hair while running his other down her neck, past her breasts, and down her abdomen. A tear escaped Ashley's eye, and she whimpered as he pulled her body flush against his.  
KaneKaneKaneKaneKaneKane, her mind chanted faster, willing him to come and rescue her.  
He's not coming, another part of her brain snipped. You left the weirdness between you, coward. You were too caught up in your own feelings to ignore his. He's not coming.

He'll come, I know he will!

During her mind's battle, Snitsky's large, clammy hands continued to explore as she stood a helpless prisoner in his bruising clutches. A calloused hand slid its way up her throat, aligning her face with his as he leaned in. She could feel he feted breath against her skin and she tried to turn away from his attempting lips. His grasp tightened as he forced her to face him, and her eyes snapped open as he tried to kiss her, and images of Kane flooded her mind.  
"NO!" she yelled, pushing him away and darting under him arm. With a howl of frustration, he slammed his palms on the wall and chased her, kicking a chair that she put in his way in an attempt to escape. Scrambling across the bed, Ashley shrieked as he flipped the mattress over, nearly burying her under it. The mattress crashed into the closet door with a thud, making the hangers rattle thunderously. Heading for the door, she screamed with terror as he leapt to block her way. Backing away from him with no chance of escape, Ashley finally let her fear and tears free, stumbling to the ground as she tripped over a fallen pillow. He loomed over her menacingly. "No where to run, girl," he growled. "No one to help you."  
Stepping closer, his feet nudged her leg and she screamed. A loud bang from the entranceway drew their attention, and relief flooded her body as the broken door hit the opposite wall.  
Kane, her mind screamed joyously, but the happiness left her as the yell that brought itself with the powerful spear that took the ECW maniac down filled her ears. That's not Kane, her mind despaired.

That's not Kane.

Whew!! I find myself at odds with this chapter!! I'm afraid Anubis will yell at me for it being so short again! I really tried, really!!! I know you guys were probably disappointed that it was indeed not our beloved Big Red Machine that came to poor Ashley's aid, and I have to wonder if you recognize who _did_ come help her…-giggles- Anyway, stay tuned!! Love you all!!!!


	12. In Loving Memory

I JUST WANT TO TAKE A QUICK TIME-OUT TO SEND MY CONDOLENCES TO THE EXTENDED FAMILY OF CHRIS BENOIT. He was a fantastic wrestler, one of the greatest of the recent decades, and he will be sorely missed. No one was more passionate about the business than Chris Benoit, and it is truly a sad loss. The Canadian Crippler was an amazing champion, a wonderful influence on the younger generation of Superstars, and to say that the Rabid Wolverine was fierce would be a supreme understatement. R.I.P. big man, we love you!!!!!!!!!! We know you and Eddie are partying it up where ever you are.

In memory of Chris Benoit, 1967-2007


	13. Clarity into the Fire

**OMIFUCKINGOSH it's been forever!!! Sorry!!! I definitely had some writer's block and fam issues!!! I'm writing now, I am!!!! Please bear with poor little 'ole me…-runs headlong into a brick wall- What chapter is this now, 12? God it's been so long I don't even remember. At any rate, hope you enjoy!! (Hi Anubis!!!!)**

Ashley stared wide-eyed at her savior, who was habitually pushing his blonde hair back and panting.  
Am I fucking dreaming, her shocked mind asked. Everything was fuzzy and dull in her brain.  
"What do you look so surprised for?" Edge sniffed, a bit miffed at her expression.  
"Um…" she stammered intelligently, eyeing Snitsky's fallen body cautiously as she stood up and brushed herself off, straightening her clothing and hair. "I just never thought _you'd_ be the one to save me…"  
Or anyone else, her mind finished silently.  
The World Heavyweight Champion rolled his eyes and snorted. "Look, just because I'm not _Kane_," he said, toying with the absent man's name in a sarcastic sing-song voice, "doesn't mean I can't be a good guy and rescue people too." He shrugged and shifted the World Championship belt over his shoulder in mock indignation.  
Ashley flushed at the mention of the Big Red Machine, not missing Edge's scornful prodding into their relationship.  
Snickering, the Rated-R Superstar shook his head, an amused look on his face.  
"He's my friend," she retorted carefully, crossing her arms defensively. "Why shouldn't he save me?"  
Edge gave a barking chuckle. "Friend, Playboy Bunny?" he twittered, his face incredulous. "Friend, now that's a laugh times twelve."  
She glared at him, not liking the nickname or his tone.  
"Listen Buns, I know Kane. Unfortunately, I know him very well. I know he doesn't rescue girls that are just 'friends'. Or if they are, they don't stay that way very long."  
Shock nailed Ashley to the floor, the kiss she shared with Kane flooding her brain.  
"Don't act all surprised, Playboy. You're not the first, and I'm sure you won't be the last. Quid Pro Quo, isn't that what they say?"  
Ashley blinked and was surprised to feel a small surge of jealousy course through her at the thought of Kane with someone else, while Edge merely shrugged. "Oh well," he said complacently. "It's no business of mine, right?"  
"_Absolutely_ right," she said, shuddering in barely concealed anger. Pointing to the stunned man on the floor, she cut her eyes at the piranha coldly. "Thanks for your concern, but I think I've got a handle on _our _situation," she growled, her voice icy. "So how about you finally make yourself useful finish what you started?"  
Edge stared her down, a cocky smirk gracing his pretty-boy features. He then dropped his gaze and picked up Snitsky's arm instead, dragging him out the broken door. Much to her relief, (or was it chagrin?) he didn't look back.

Dropping to the floor, Ashley felt the rage fill her, but this time she made no move to repress it. What did he know? Nothing, that's what! Kane wasn't like that at all! Kane _cared_ about her, he had told her so! Who was this punk to come in and disaffect Kane's feelings for her and _only_ her? Who was he to try and make her doubt her feelings for him?  
Who was he to _make her realize _that she _did _have feelings for Kane?

After awhile she forced her wobbly legs to stand, and Ashley trudged toward the phone on the nightstand. Dialing the front desk, she reported a break in, saying nothing was missing, but they had better come fix the door.  
It was a privacy issue after all.

After lying through her statement to hotel security, Ashley was free to go, and go she did, gathering her violated things and tossing them into her rental car. She was very glad not to have to carpool this time around, as she could let her emotions out freely with loud, angry music and furious tears. Letting all of the stress from the last few weeks go, she let the tears alleviate her anxiety about getting back in the ring, her hopes and fears for Brian and Paul, her realized feelings for Kane and the and the terror instilled in her by Snitsky. By the time she reached her parents' house for her long weekend off, she was much more relaxed and felt confident that she would be able to face the crowd and her friends when she returned to the ring. Most importantly, she felt that she could finally face Kane.

With the Draft looming ever nearer, both locker rooms were abuzz with gossip and chatter, placing bets about who would go where, but while that was interesting enough, it couldn't break through the singular clarity the blonde Diva had reached the week before. She breezed through conversation with few words, her mind stuck on one thing: Kane. She knew she had to talk to him, tell him the truth, and make things right between them once and for all. She was disappointed in not finding Kane during or after the show, however, and she trudged back to her hotel room later that night. Making up her mind, she resolved to find him in the morning and sort this out, even if it killed her.

Kane felt tortured. He had wanted, longed, yearned to see her and hear her voice for so long, but his dark imagination ruined all the moments his mind conjured up about their reunion, thus scaring him into hiding. Without anyone to help control the voices, he could only give in to the overloading desire he perpetually felt as he locked himself in his dark hotel room, alone and wishing it was Ashley's hands running across his body instead of his own. He had been glad to hear that after a few final days of recuperation, Ashley had come to the arena in order to finally continue her feud with Jillian, but at the same time he felt nothing but fear. What if they ran into each other? What if she was disgusted with him, and didn't want to see him ever again? So he decided not to find out, and in true cowardly fashion, left the arena with his duffle hanging limply off his slumped shoulders, his rental keys dangling listlessly from his fingers.

However, his successful avoidance of her was short-lived as he saw her the next morning striding toward him; chin held high, shoulders squared, eyes set with determination...  
He thought she was beautiful.  
Hands on her hips, she stopped directly in front of his stunned body, and fear filled him. She was going to tell him off, he could feel it. Tell him how much she hated him and that she never wanted to see him again. He closed his eyes, awaiting the verbal onslaught, but he opened them again in surprise as a soft "I'm sorry" drifted through his ears. He stared at her, amazed and unable to speak as she looked at her shoes. He opened his mouth, but no sound came out. Before he could collect himself, though, a snicker resounded in the carpet-free hallway.  
"Well, well, well," Edge sidled up to the pair, his smile almost predatory. "What do we have here?"  
"That's really none of your business, is it Edge?" Kane growled, putting himself between the Dirty Diva and the Rated-R Superstar.  
Humming noncommittally, the World Champion cocked his head up slightly, his eyes gleaming.  
"Could be, seeing as how your little girlfriend still owes me a thank you."  
Ashley took in a sharp intake of breath and stepped forward, attempting to push past the Big Red Machine and get to the blonde superstar, but Kane used one of his large, muscular arms to easily restrain her, all the while eyeing Edge with distaste. He glanced between the smirking man and the seething Diva before settling on the Heavyweight Champ once more. "What the hell are you getting at, you little weasel? What does she need to thank _you_ for?"  
Edge feigned surprise. "What, she didn't tell you how I saved her ass?"  
Kane cut his sharp gaze to Ashley, who recoiled slightly. "He saved you? From what?" The blonde woman, unable to meet his piercing eyes, looked downcast and shame-faced as she scuffed the toe of her sneaker on the tile floor. She needn't say anything, however, as realization finally dawned, and rage boiled in his blood. The tips of his pale ears turned a violent red, his eyes narrowed dangerously and his fingers clenched tightly, leaving harsh crescent marks embedded in his palms.  
"What, she didn't tell you," Edge smirked mockingly. "Though I don't think most women like reporting their almost-sexual assault."  
Ashley hissed as Kane balked and hunched his shoulders, his eyes alight with enraged fire. He wanted to find Snitsky and kill him with his bare hands.  
"Ah well, now you know. Now _you_ owe me a thank you too," the blonde smiled, baring all his teeth dangerously.  
"I'll thank you when I take that title from you, you snot-nosed piece of rat shit!" Kane snarled. Edge was taken aback by the Big Red Machine's ferocity, but he held on to his cool demeanor.  
"Keep on trying, Big Guy," he called as he turned away from the couple. Looking back, he glowered, jabbing his finger in their direction. "But you couldn't do it in the Fatal-Four-Way, Batista couldn't do it, and _you'll_ never be able to do it either." He chuckled meanly, patting his belt. Saluting them and giving a facetiously cheerful smile, Edge sauntered away, tossing his blonde hair back flippantly and sliding on his shades.  
Kane started after him with a growl, but Ashley's hand stopped him, turning his attention back to her.

"Why didn't you tell me?" he demanded of her, his hand finding her wrist, clutching it tightly. "Why didn't you tell me that he tried to hurt you again?"  
Ashley remained silent, merely shrugging in response as her face flamed in shame.  
Running his hand over his head in frustration, he continued. "I know you probably hate me after...after what happened, but damn it Ashley, I haven't stopped caring about you, and if you're in danger, I want to know! You're...you're everything to me." he finished softly.  
At his admission, Ashley was sure she felt her heart stop beating. Barely breathing, the blonde looked wide-eyed at his tender expression.  
"You're all I think about. When I wake up, when I go to sleep, when I'm fighting in the ring, driving, reading, eating, walking, _breathing_…I tried not to, but it was too late, you had me in full, whether I wanted it or not. I didn't want to scare or hurt you, Ashley, so I had to keep it to myself, but it's gotten so hard. I'm an abnormal, insane, sadistic monster. I have a dark side that's hard to control. What mentally sound person could see themselves with someone like me?" He averted his anguished eyes from her face and lowered his head.

The paralysis seeping out of her body, Ashley stepped forward boldly, grabbing his face and kissing him soundly. He was shocked by the surprise feel of her lips on his, and he quickly offered little resistance.  
Resurfacing for air, the blonde woman smiled and nestled her forehead against his.  
"You know, I'm not such a great catch either," she said, and he grinned.  
Picking her up and allowing her legs to wrap around his large frame, he nuzzled her ear. "You're the _best_ catch," he growled, his breath tickling her skin. Supporting her with one hand, he used his free one to open his hotel room door; after he whisked them inside, he used his heavy foot to slam the door shut.  
Ashley couldn't help but verbally lament the recent abuse of innocent hotel room doors.

Kane told her she should worry more about the bed.

Whew!! Yay, a new chapter!!! I've decided to end this just before Ash gets suspended, because I've waited too long to update, and a whole bunch of crazy shizz has happened, LOL!! Anyway, here's the last chapter before the chewy, gooey, _muy caliente_ K/A goodness!! Enjoy!!!


	14. Smolder and Smoke

Here it is, finally, the chapter most of you have been waiting for!! In this chapter you'll find the moment I centered this entire fic around, and I couldn't be more excited to finally incorporate Ashley's theme here. I vaguely mentioned it in chapter 7, I believe, but considering it's what the whole story was supposed to be centered around (other than Kane and Ashley, of course), there was very little of it mentioned. Until now. (insert evil laughter here)

Inside the room there was only silence as he let her down to the floor and they stared into each other's eyes. With a grin worthy of a minx, she pulled his arm and led him towards the bed, on which she knelt upon in order to match his height. Wrapping her arms around his neck, she pulled him in for another kiss, one that released all of the past weeks' pent-up longing and need. Multitasking, he pulled his shirt up and over his head without once breaking the kiss, and her hands immediately pressed them selves to his large chest, where they roamed freely. His own hands found her waist, her hips, her shoulders, her breasts, and she moaned, arching into his large, warm touch. His fingers rested on her belt buckle and deftly unsnapped it, revealing the button and zipper of her camouflage Capri's. Thinking it too early for that, he instead trailed his fingers up to her stomach, where he began to teasingly lift her green tank top. She giggled and squirmed as he raised it inch by torturous inch, and she sighed, tossing her head back in compliance as he drew it over her head. Her bra was bustier-like, made of a silky yet sturdy black fabric and edged in white lace. Its contents spilled over the cloth in an abundance of pale flesh, and he had to take a full moment to revel in the revealed treasure before swiftly tugging the straps off her shoulders and pushing the garment away from her breasts, which he then assaulted with his mouth. The cry that erupted from her throat sent a shiver down his spine and brought a grin to his face. They fell backwards onto the bed, and she kicked off her shoes as he continued to taste her skin. She mewled and writhed, her hands traveling across the back of his neck, down his shoulders, anywhere she could find that would give him enough leverage to keep on giving her feelings coursing through her body. His tongue worked her rosy nipples until they stood taut, and his hands continued to roam, squeezing and feeling his way across her skin, learning every curve and fold, any little nuance he could reach. Part of him worried that this wasn't real and that he would be waking up any second, but the sudden feel of her nails digging into his arms as he found a particular spot near her hipbone banished the thought as quickly as it came, and he smiled inwardly.

Trailing his tongue back up her stomach, he tasted the flesh between her opulent breasts, her collarbone and finally her ear, where he nibbled and blew gently, making her shiver. Watching her face contorted with pleasure, he opened his mouth and began to sing softly to her.  
"You'd better hold on tight," he rasped, nuzzling her neck. "'Cause I'm gonna love you nice…" He moved his body downward once more, staring boldly into her eyes as he pushed aside her unbuckled belt and unsnapped her pants. He slowly began to push the denim down her hips, placing kisses on each inch of skin he revealed and making her pant breathlessly. Pulling her pants further still, he revealed her panties, and he moaned as he was assaulted with the scent of her arousal. Shuddering, he completely removed her jeans and ran his lips up the length of her leg, burying his nose in her warmth. The contact with her center sent her arching and writhing, calling his name.  
As he regained control of himself, he plucked her leg up and simply pulled the lacy garment from her body in once swift movement. Staring into her face, he began planting slow, open-mouthed kisses on the inside of her thigh.  
"I'm gonna do it right," he murmured, tracing a torturous finger through her moist folds. She very well shrieked as he dipped a finger into her core; his lips edged ever closer to where she wanted him and the dual sensations were becoming almost too much to bear. Arching into his hand, she ached for more contact, his name spilling from her lips in short, heated breaths.  
Much to her disappointment, he removed his fingers and he leaned close to her face, just barely brushing his lips against hers, whispering erotically, "let me light a fire in you tonight…"  
And with that, he dove in-between her thighs and began tasting her, lapping and nipping at her wetness. A pleasured cry ripped itself from her throat as the heat that lay smoldering and boiling under her skin literally exploded, igniting a flame that coiled around her insides and made the sweat evaporate from her very being.  
His tongue continued its assault on her womanhood, earning him cries and whimpers that told him that she was nearing her release, which made his eager manhood twitch with the anticipation of soon being inside her. Burying his tongue deep within her folds, he held firmly to her hips and thighs, smothering himself with her very essence as he continued bringing her closer and closer to her end. With one last push against the sensitive nub at the center of it all, she came with a powerful yell, trembling and panting and falling listlessly against the sheets.

Kneeling above her he captured her lips with his own, the taste of herself filling her mouth along with his tongue. Breaking the kiss, she burned holes through his eyes as she spoke.  
"Give me…what I could never ask for," she whispered, the aftershock of her orgasm still shaking her limbs. "Connect me, and you could be my chemical now…"  
As she sang, she ran her slender fingers down his chest and stomach, ending their journey at the waist of his jeans. His hands covered hers and aided her in undoing the button and pulling down the zipper. Squirming and shifting, they relieved him of his restrictive clothing, and his arousal finally sprang free of its prison.  
"Give me the drug you know I'm after…" she moaned as he positioned himself at her entrance. Sucking in her breath, she forced herself to sing the final verse. "Connect me and you could be my chemical…"  
Swallowing her words with a heated kiss, he entered her with one sure, swift movement, and she cried her pleasure into his mouth. Breaking the kiss, he threw his head back and whispered her name, gasping as she wrapped her slender legs around his waist sending him deeper into her core. With vigorous thrusts, he began the ascent to absolute bliss, feeling her muscles contract around him and hearing her moans and cries. Arching her back, she pulled herself closer to him, wanting more contact, more pleasure, and he was more than willing to oblige as he lifted her off the bed with his powerful arms. Straddling his hips, she cried out as he sank even deeper within her, sending an intense wave of pleasure through her system. The fire that was once coursing though her veins returned, burning her from the inside out as she came closer and closer to release. Moaning each other's names, their lips clashed in a heated battle and their tongues waged war as their thrusts became more and more unrestrained. With one final, wild, powerful stroke, she came. Her walls clenched around him, causing him to tumble over the abyss with her, and their cries filled the room as the flame intensified and then just as quickly weakened, dying into warm embers as they collapsed together on the bed, breathing heavily and sharing tender kisses. Their breaths eventually slowed as he gathered her against his broad chest, where she slipped into an easy, exhausted slumber.

Hi there!! (grins sheepishly) Long time no see!!! (cowers from Anubis' looming figure) Well…um, here's chapter 13!! I really hope ya'll like it!!! (Believe it or not, I was kind of embarrassed writing this. Funny, 'cause I sure ain't embarrassed to READ it!! LOL)  
Later!!


	15. Pillow Talk

Pillow Talk

Oh my God, what has it been, like, six months since I last updated or something? Maybe a million years, LOL! But here I am, back with chapter FOURTEEN. Wow. I could not have imagined writing a story this long. You know, it IS my longest story out of all of the fics I've ever written…Yada, yada, go on and read, READ!! Also, if it is your wish, review!

The hours of the day stretched by unnoticed by the two lovers as they dozed and explored each other. The blissful sleeps that followed their lovemaking were filled with dreams that would leave Kane aroused as he awoke, and Ashley, joyous in her new-found happiness, met his desires eagerly with the fire that pleased the Big Red Machine and drew him to her in the first place. Even his dark voices lay dormant in their happy exhaustion, as Kane proved his possession over the blonde Diva time and again.  
Kane was glad the voices were quiet for the time being, but his true joy lay in Ashley's complete acceptance of himself, a pleasant surprise for him.

In between the intervals of their cozy, flushed sleeps, their impassioned romps and their tender joinings they talked, softly, dotingly, cuddling together and confiding deep thoughts, confessing fears and revealing truths.

"I'm scared, Ashley," he whispered his voice trembling slightly.  
She propped herself on one elbow and raised an eyebrow, looking a bit worried. "Why?" she asked. "Of what?"  
"Myself," he answered, unable to meet her gaze. "I'm a monster—"  
She went to interrupt him, but he cut her off.  
"You don't really know the half of it, Ash, you don't." he said emphatically. "I have voices. Voices that tell me to do things I don't want to do. Dark, evil voices. They wanted you long before I knew that I did myself, and the things they whispered to me, their words slithering around seductively in my mind, made me shudder in disgust and pleasure, though I tried to block it out. I could never stand to hurt you, Ashley, ever. I've fought with myself since this morning if I should tell you, to give you a head start, but I'm so afraid of telling you about the real me. I don't want you to leave me, but I can't keep this from you.  
"I couldn't stand the thought of lying to you. Either way is too good of a chance to lose you. It's nothing but a lose/lose situation."  
She grabbed his chin to force his eyes to meet hers, and he was taken-aback by the anger she showed splayed across her features.  
"I want you to listen to me. I want you to read my lips, let every word absorb into your skin, your mind. I want you to _hear_ me: I. Don't. Care. I'm. Not. Going. Anywhere.  
"How dare you assume that I would do something like that, especially with what we've been through in the last few weeks, let alone the last _day_?!" her heated eyes and the remembrance of their many touches, kisses, sighs and cries of release seared his brain.  
"Don't you think that I know that you would never hurt me? Don't you think I know that? There is _nothing_ to be ashamed of about _any_thing that you are, Kane, _you_ taught me that. When I was down about Snitsky, Melina, my injury and myself in general, you never let me drown. You always pointed out something that made me realize my value, my worth. You picked me up, emotionally and physically. You came to my rescue, even when you were angry with me, and I'll be _damned_ if you thing that your fear is going to drive my feelings for you away and under the water. I have faith in _you_, why can't you have that same faith in me also?"

Kane lay there, stunned as he stared up into her face. Her eyes welled with emotion as she spoke, and he felt warmth and shame all at the same time. Drawing her close to him, he nuzzled her neck, her hair, taking in her scent. The smell of him still on her skin made him smile as he spoke.  
"I'm not accusing you, Ashley. I know you're not that kind of person. But I've come to expect rejection everywhere I go because of who and what I am. I've been shunned without and sign of love, I've been dry for so long. I'm not used to…this. I'm not someone bright like you, someone who's not socially inept and easily loved. You're too bright a star for me to even fathom."  
Her jaw dropped and her face softened as his sentiments and feelings poured out.  
"I may be a star," she whispered softly. "But you're a bright, large burning flame consuming all of my light. There's more to you than even _you_ know, Kane. I want to discover it all _with you, by your side_."

Gratitude flooded his entire body, his very blood singing joyfully at her words, and he let out a sound that seemed like happy laughter tainted with a thankful sob. Pulling each other close, they exchanged soft kisses before falling into desire together once more, this time closer than anytime before.

Edge gloated, but it felt empty. He truly was terrified of the Kane. He had been since before that whole thing with Lita, and he still was to this day. Plus, he and that skank had humiliated him, which is why his joy at successfully taunting them both was tainted by anger. No way were they going to get the last word, no way in hell.  
Stalking down the arena corridors, he found the person he was looking for. The stench of musk and dirty sweat turned his stomach, but he couldn't help the twisted grin crossing his lips.  
"Proposition time," he stated bluntly, holding up a hand to stall the looming figure. "An offer you can't refuse…"

_Le fin_

Ah…This was really fun to write. Ashley's gonna stand by her man!! Hopefully I'm getting my mojo back now…Cross your fingers and stay tuned!! I'm a little sad though. This seemed longer on word, longer still on paper. Le sigh...

Anubis, look, for once I wasn't lying!! Teehee!!  
-XxStylesxClashxUnprettierxX(the artists formerly known as Bijouterie XD)


End file.
